A New Kind Of Friendship
by beauboss
Summary: A fanfic about bechloe. It's my first fanfic and I'm from holland so my English is bad sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Beca, wait! BECA!" Nate yelled after his girlfriend after she left the restaurant and she was about to enter her dorm. "What, Nate?!" Beca asked with anger in her voice. "What is your problem Beca? Why did just leave the restaurant without saying why?!" "My problem? You want to know what my problem is?" Beca opened the door of her dorm and got inside without looking at Nate, who ran after her. "Your my problem right now, Nate!" "Oh now it's my fault?" "Yes it's your fault?! You were the one who was checking out that waitress!" "I told you, I wasn't checking out-" "Don't you dare to say you didn't because you did! Everyone saw how you were checking out that waitress while your GIRLFRIEND was sitting in front of you!" "Beca, listen..." Nate tried on a softer tone. "No Nate, I'm sick of your excuses for cheating on me. Just leave." "But..." "Leave!" Beca pushed him towards the door. When Nate was outside her dorm he turned around with an angry look on his face. "You know what?! I don't need you! There are thousands of other girls who would love to date me!" "Well I hope they like boys who check out girls who are not his girlfriend!" She slammed the door across his face and walked over to her bed. She searched for her phone. When she found it she called Chloe as fast as possible. She really needed her best friend right now...

Beca sat on her bed with tear filled eyes, when she heard a faint knock on the door. "It's open..." Beca answered with a tremble in her voice. The red head walked towards Beca and felt horrible upon seeing her friend that way. "Are you crying?" She asked with disbelief in her voice. "No..." Beca wiped away a tear that was in the corner of her eye. "You are crying! Beca Mitchel is crying over a boy?!" Chloe sat next to Beca and pulled her into a long hug. "I'm not crying over a boy I'm crying because I was so stupid to fall in love with a jerk again..." "You're not stupid! You're right about the jerk part but you're not stupid!" Beca laughed at Chloe's reaction. "See that's better!" Chloe wiped away a tear that rolled down Beca's cheek. "No boy loves me for who I am... They're always complaining about my attitude..." -I would love you for who you are...- Chloe thought . She had a crush on her best friend for a while now, but she didn't want her to know because she was afraid it would ruin their friendship...

"You know what? We should watch a movie!" Chloe suggested while she stood up to search a movie to watch. "You're seriously gonna make me watch a movie right now...?" Beca sighed. "Yeah! It will take your mind of that stupid jerk." She found a movie to watch and put it in Beca's laptop. She sat next to Beca and pulled the cover around them. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder, as always when she had forced Beca to watch a movie again, and tried to focus on the movie. -Now Beca is single again... Maybe I should tell her... No! No Chloe stop thinking about that! Beca doesn't like me back... She's straight... Right?- She looked up at her friend. "What are you looking at ginger?" Beca grinned still looking at the movie. "Nothing, just checking if you like the film." Chloe answered. "Sure! You're just checking me out, aren't you?" "N-no I'm not! Why do you think that?!" Beca started laughing and looked away from the movie. She looked right into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. "Relax ginger. It was a joke." She laughed confused when she saw the shocked look in Chloe's eyes. "Ye-yeah I noticed that." Chloe tried to look cool but failed. -Nice work Beale...- She thought as she looked at the film again. -Was she just checking me out?! No Mitchel clear up your mind! She doesn't like you that way! She's to good for you... But maybe... No, no, no! Stop it! That crush on Chloe is a long time ago, just get over it! But I still like her, I think...- Beca tried to concentrate on the movie again but the thoughts kept running trough here mind.

- after the movie-

"Soooo, what do you think?" " What do I think of the movie?" Chloe nodded enthusiastically. Beca didn't want to hurt the red head so just made up something. "Yeah it was okay." She winked. -Did she just wink at me? Stop it Chloe! She just tried to be nice to me... But she's never nice to someone when they talk about movies? Okay just stop Chloe!- "You're making progress!" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Was all she said. "Ugh you're making progress because you're not talking bad about the movie, dummy!" "Hey! Don't call me dummy!" Beca laughed, giving Chloe a playful slap on her shoulder. "Hey! Don't hit me like that!" Chloe laughed imitating Beca's voice. "I don't talk like that!" "Oh yes you do!" Chloe almost fell of Beca's bed from laughing. Before she could fall Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe waist to hold her on the bed. Chloe turned around to face Beca. Their noses touched as Chloe looked in to Beca's deep blue eyes. Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca but she was interrupted by a knock on the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Beca let go of Chloe when they were interrupted by the knock. She quickly jump of the bed and ran to the door. When she opened the door was shocked to see Nate. "What?" She snapped at him. "You still have my sweater from last week... I want it back." He said on a soft tone. "You really needed it right now because it's not a good timing Nate..." Beca tried to get rid of him. "Why is it a bad timing?" He asked while he tried to look along Beca to see what was going on in her dorm. Chloe didn't move. She was in shock of what just happened a minute ago. "I was watching a movie with Chloe..." "You watching a movie?! With that ginger?" "Hey! I can hear you Nate!" Chloe yelled at him. "What ever..." He mumbled. "Hey! She's my friend be nice to her or leave." Beca started to become angry at him for no reason. "I need my sweater." He tried to walk along Beca but she stepped in front of him. "Not now! Go away I'll bring it tomorrow after class." "No, I need it now!" He pushed Beca aside and waked inside her dorm. Beca fell against the door and hit her head. She fell on the ground and didn't move for a second. Nate grabbed his sweater and left without helping Beca. Chloe ran to Beca kneeled down. "Beca! Beca! Are you okay?!" She panicked. She picked Beca up and carried her to her bed. She laid her down carefully and ran to the kitchen to get some water. When she came back Beca sat against the wall crying. Chloe placed the glass on her desk and pulled her into a hug. "It hurts so bad..." Beca cried in pain. "Shh calm down. I'll get you something cold to press against your head." Chloe ran to the kitchen again and came back with a bag of frozen spinach. "Spinach?!" Beca asked. "Yeah it's cold so just go with it Mitchell!" Chloe gently placed the bag on the bruise on Beca's head. "Ouch!" Beca screamed. "Relax! Just look at me okay?" Beca looked into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. Out of nowhere Beca crashed her lips onto Chloe's. Chloe kissed her back and dropped the bag. It fell on Beca's foot. "Ouch!" Beca screamed again as she pulled back. She looked at Chloe again who looked shocked of what just happened. "I'm so-" now chloe was the one who crashed her lips onto Beca's. Beca kissed her back as her hands flew around Chloe's waist. When they pulled apart to breathe, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe looked away from Beca. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Chloe?" Beca tried to ran after her but suddenly felt dizzy and felt on the ground. "Beca!" Chloe ran back to Beca and carried her to her bed again. "You have to stay in bed!" "Don't leave then..." Beca whispered. "What?" Chloe couldn't hear what she said. "Please stay over tonight..." Beca begged her. "Uh but Aubrey is home alone..." "I'll call Stacie to keep her company since they both have a huge toner for each other as Aubrey calls my 'crush' for Jesse." Chloe felt some kind of jealousy when Beca talked about Jesse. "You're not doing anything! You're staying in bed! I'll call Aubrey and Stacie." "Fine..." Beca mumbled. After Chloe called Aubrey and Stacie she went back to Beca's dorm to check her. Beca was asleep. She looked like a little angel... Chloe changed into the pj's Beca gave her and got into the bed of Kimmy Jin, who won't come home tonight. Chloe quickly drifted off to sleep.

Chloe woke up of the feeling of some one picking up her covers and climbing into her bed. She opened one eye and saw Beca getting under the covers next to her. Chloe felt that she was shivering and pulled Beca closer to her by putting her arm around her waist. Beca shrieked because she thought Chloe was a sleep and wouldn't notice her. "You're awake?" "Well I wasn't until I felt a small brunette shivering next too me." Chloe grinned. "Oh sorry..." "It's okay. You were just cold." Chloe winked as she pulled Beca closer.

"Are we gonna talk about Yesterday?" Beca asked insecure. "I don't know..." Chloe answered hesitatingly. "I think i was just confused or something..." "Yeah..." Chloe was about to cry but hold back her tears. "Let's try to forget it, okay?" "Uh sure..." Chloe got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes. "Where are you going?" Beca asked confused. "I should probably go check on Aubrey and Stacie..." "Oh don't worry about them. They had fun last night..." Beca winked as she got out of bed. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Aubrey sent me a 'thank you' message." Beca laughed. "Seriously?! Aubrey?" "I told you they had a huge toner for each other..." "Yeah, but I didn't see THAT coming..." Beca started laughing again while she changed into her sweater and sweatpants. -Damn she looks good in her underwear... Stop it Chloe! She said yesterday was a mistake so just get over her...- Chloe turned away from Beca and walked towards the door. "I'll see you at Bella's practice?" She asked while opening the door. "Yeah, see you then." "Bye Dj." "Bye Ginger!" Beca grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. "Why am I so stupid?!" She yelled into the pillow. "Why are you stupid?" She heard a familiar voice. She quickly threw the pillow away and looked in the direction of the sound. Jesse stood in the doorway looking curious at Beca. "I heard you broke up with Nate." He walked towards her bed and sat down. "Yeah, he's a jerk..." "I already knew that but you wouldn't believe me..." "I'll listen too you next time..." She mumbled. "Okay, so tell me why are you so stupid?" He asked again. "It's nothing..." "Well one thing I learned from my relationship with Aubrey is that when girls say: 'it's nothing' there is definitely something wrong. So what's up Mitchell?" "You know, it's too bad you and Aubrey broke up." Beca tried to change the subject but Jesse didn't take it. "Don't you dare to try and change subject! You always do that when we're about to talk about your feelings." "I'm fine Jesse!" Beca yelled at him. She grabbed her jacket and left her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was at the radio station when there was a faint knock on the door. "Go away Jesse! I don't want to talk!" "Don't worry it's just me." The red head smiled as she came in. "Oh sorry..." "It's okay, Jesse called after you yelled at him? He said you were very upset about something but you didn't want to talk about it. I don't expect you to talk too me about what's wrong but I just wanted you check If you we're okay..." Chloe walked over to the brunette and leaned against the desk as she watched Beca working on her mixes. "I'm fine... How did you know I was here?" "Your my best friend Beca I know where you go when you're upset. Your music calms you down..." "That's true..." Beca mumbled. -why does she know so well... Man I still have a huge crush on her... But she agreed that yesterday was a mistake so she doesn't like me the way I like her... right?- Beca thought. "A new mix?" Beca just nodded without looking away from her laptop. "Can I hear it?" "Well it's not done yet maybe la-" Even before she could finish her sentence, Chloe grabbed her headphones and listened to the mix. It was a mix of Just give me a reason and Blow me one last kiss from P!nk. Beca made the mix to express her feelings but it wasn't the plan that Chloe would hear it... When the song ended, Chloe gave Beca her headphones back without saying a word. "W-what do you think?" Beca asked curiously. "It's beautiful..." Chloe sighed. There was an awkward silence filling the room. "I should probably go back too Aubrey because she was in the middle of her story about how 'amazing' last night was when Jesse called. I'm glad you're okay." Chloe walked towards the door. Beca wanted to tell her so badly that she loved Chloe but the fear to lose her best friend stopped her. "I'll see you later then?" Beca asked before Chloe left the room. "Uh yeah I'll see you at Bella's practice." Chloe left the radio station with her eyes filled with tears. -Why does she make a mix like that? I thought she hated Nate... But maybe it wasn't meant for Nate... Stop thinking that Chloe! Just forget her...- Chloe wiped away her tears before she entered her dorm.

Aubrey sat on the couch texting someone when Chloe came in. "Is Beca okay?" She asked when she saw her friend entering their dorm. "Yeah she is fine, I think Jesse just pushed her to much... As always! He really has to stop pushing her and crossing her lines, you know?" Chloe walked over too the couch and sat next too her friend. "You okay? You look exhausted." Aubrey asked worried about her friend. "I'm fine, just tired of drama..."

"Chloe. CHLOE!" Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Huh? What?" "What is wrong with you? You're really unfocused! And why do you keep staring at Beca?" "I am not staring at Beca!" Chloe looked away from Aubrey as she turned red. "Oh yes you were! Don't lie too me Beale. Just tell me what's wrong maybe I can help?" "Well I already know what you're going to say: just tell her how u feel she'll understand bla bla bla but she won't Aubrey! She said yesterday was a mistake so she won't understand!" Chloe tried to hold back her tears but failed. "Wow Chloe! Relax. What happened last night?!" "I... We... We kissed... Twice... But she said she was just confused..." "Oh Chloe..." Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug and gently rubbed her back. "He Chloe! He what's wrong?" Beca asked. "Oh great..." Chloe mumbled. "I'm fine just leave me along for a second." Chloe grabbed her bag and ran towards the door. "Did I say something wrong?!" Beca asked confused. "I.. Just go and talk to her... Later because she's really upset about something..." "Something?" "Uh yeah, I am not gonna tell you what's wrong just ask her and listen too her." Beca nodded. "I'll visit her tonight." After Bella practice Beca went too to her dorm to have some time alone. She laid on her bed and stared at her phone. -maybe I should call her instead of visiting her... No that's stupid...- There was a knock on her door. With a growl she got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door and growled again when she saw it was Nate. "Go away Nate! I am not in the mood to talk." "Y-you're a-a stupid b-bitch!" His breath smelled like alcohol. Out of the blue he grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. She slapped him across his face. His eyes turned into fire and he made a fist and punched her in her stomach. "Don't you dare to treat me like that! You shouldn't have left me!" Gasping Beca felt on the ground rapping her arms around her stomach. He kicked her in her side. Beca thought was going to faint when he suddenly stopped kicking her. Chloe ran towards him and she pushed him against the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were full of hate. "GO AWAY AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK!" She pushed him towards the door and kicked him to walk faster. Outside she gave him an extra push and she closed the door. She ran back too Beca and kneeled down next too her. Beca was crying and she was gaping of the pain. "Beca! Beca, calm down... Breathe slowly..." Chloe tried to help her friend but Beca was screaming because of the pain. "Beca look at me!" She yelled in panic. Beca looked into her eyes and Chloe was shocked when she saw the pain in Beca's eyes. "Beca you got to try to breathe slowly. I know you're hurt but you'll choke if you don't breathe slowly..." Beca tried to breathe normal but her side hurt so bad. "I-I ca-can't Ch-Ch-Chloe..." She tried to speak. "Yes you can Beca!" Chloe started crying. She grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her into a hug while helped her sit straight so she could breathe easier. Beca closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Finally she got her breathing under control but her side still hurt like hell. Chloe stood up still holding Beca in her arms. Beca tried to stand but her legs felt like jelly. Chloe helped her to stand and helped her walking too her bed. Beca laid down still crying in pain. "Can I look at your side?" Beca nodded. Chloe carefully pushed Beca's shirt up and gasped when she saw that her side was all blue almost black. Beca screamed when Chloe touched her side. "We should visit a doctor!" "N-no w-we don't! J-just get me s-something c-cold, p-please." "But..." "P-please..." Beca begged her. Chloe ran to the kitchen and came back with a bag filled with ice cubes. She gave it too Beca who gently laid it on her said. She bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. After a few seconds the ice started to work and the pain became tolerable. "What did he want?" Chloe asked with a vibrate in her voice. She was still in shock of what just happened. "I don't know... I was about to text you when he knocked on the door. I told him I was not in the mood to talk and he becam angry when I punched him after he tried to kiss me..." "He tried to kiss you?" Chloe became angry again. "Yeah, but it's okay... Just leave it." "But you were about to text me?" Chloe asked curiously. "Uhu yes... I wanted to talk with you about what I said yesterday..."

"You don't have to talk about it Becs, you said you were just confused and that's okay." "Yeah I said that but what is your excuse of kissing me...?" Chloe didn't say anything and looked at the ground. "Please Chloe tell me what you thought yesterday. Because I said I was just confused because I was scared that I would ruin our friendship and I just broke up with Nate so-" "It's okay Beca..." "No! Let me finish my sentence... I'm just scared to get my heart broken again... Because every time I think someone loves me and I love that person back they hurt me..." "I would never hurt you Beca..." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's and kneeled down so she was on the same eye level as Beca. "I know... But I'm just scared... And I thought I was over my crush on you but I'm not..." "You have a crush on me..." Beca turned red. "Uh yes... But as I said, I was scared to ruin our friendship..." Chloe laughed. "You think that's funny?" "No, no, no I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing because I have I crush on you to but I also didn't want to ruin our friendship." Beca raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?!" Chloe nodded. Beca smiled at her. "And I understand if you don't want a relationship right now..." Chloe said looking away from Beca. "Well lets just call it a new kind of friendship and we'll see what happens, okay?" "Sounds perfect too me." Chloe hugged Beca but let her go when she heard her gasping. "Sorry!" "It's okay." Beca winked.


	4. Chapter 4

I know the formatting is weird but it's written to be posted on Instagram so sorry for that...

Beca woke up from a big bouncing in her head. She opened one eye and saw Chloe's red hair in front of her. She smiled and tried to get up to get something for her headache but stopped when she felt that her arm was around Chloe and if she would pull it away she would wake Chloe. She decided to let Chloe have her sleep and checked her phone. It was already 11 am so time for Chloe to wake up. Beca kissed Chloe on her nose and pulled her arm back. Chloe groaned and pulled Beca's arm around her waist. She turned around to face Beca and was happy to see Her when she opened her eyes. "Wow I expected a nicer goodmorning." Beca laughed. "I'm sorry... I'm not really a morning person..." "That's okay." Beca winked as she pulled her closer. "I'll be right back, I really need something for my headache." Beca tried to get up but felt dizzy and she laid down again. "Uh maybe not..." "I'll get it for you just stay here." Chloe got up and walked towards the bed room. She only wore her underwear and a shirt. -Wow...- Beca thought as her eyes trailed up and down Chloe's body as she walked away from her. "Don't stare Mitchell!" Chloe yelled without looking at Beca. Beca quickly looked away and tried not to turn red. Chloe came back with a glass of water and some medicines against the headache. When she saw Beca's red cheeks she smiled. Beca sat against her wall and took her medicines. "So what are we going to do today?" Chloe asked after she took the empty glass of Beca. "Uh I don't know? Any ideas?" "Hmm... We can cuddle, watch a movie, just walk around campus or vistit Aubrey and Stacie, who are probably together." Aubrey and Stacie were often at their place so most of the time Chloe tried to leave the house when Stacie came. "Without the movies it sounds like a good plan!" "Okay, I'll get you some breakfast." Beca quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back on the bed. Chloe squealed and felt on the bed. "First cuddle!" " I never expected you to be so cuddly." Chloe winked as she puts her arms around Beca's neck. "I've never been that cuddly but you make me." Beca grinned. "That's a good thing then." Chloe gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. Beca giggled. "Aw that's cute." "I'm not cute!" "Then I'm not a ginger." Chloe laughed. Beca tried not to laugh but failed. Beca pushed Chloe on her back and sat on top of her. She started tickling her. "No! Stop it! Stop!" Chloe yelled laughing. "Not until you take it back!" "I won't take anything back that is true!" Chloe laughed. "Oh you're gonna regret that so hard!" Beca grinned. Chloe flipped Beca on her back and sat on top of her while she pressed her hands on the bed. "That's better." "Oh you like to be on top huh?" Beca grinned. "Oh! You dirty little bird!" Beca's grin grew bigger

Chloe kissed Beca and Beca kissed her back. Before the kiss could get passionate Beca pushed Chloe of her, jump of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand. Chloe ran after her and saw her throw up. "Please go back to bed this is to emba-..." She threw up again. "It's okay, I'm used to it since I love with Aubrey." Chloe said with a smirk as she pulled Beca's hair out of her face and rubbed her back. With a sigh Beca stood up and walk over to the sink. She drank some water and brushed her teeth. "I don't know what happened I think I have a concussion or something..." "It's alright, you can't help it. Lets visit Aubrey and Stacie so you can have some fresh air, or do you wanna stay home?" Chloe asked concerned. "No that's a good idea! I could use some fresh air." As they walked towards Aubrey and Stacie, Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's. Beca looked at her hand and smiled at Chloe.

"Maybe your pregnant Becs." Stacie laughed. They were at Aubrey and Chloe's place. "Ha-ha very funny Stacie..." Beca mumbled. "So just to be clear you had to throw while you we're kissing Chloe?" Aubrey asked with disbelief in her voice. Beca nodded as she turned red. "She couldn't help it! Lets change the subject! What's between you guys?" Now it was Aubrey's turn to look embarrassed. Beca looked at her with a grin. "Tell your girlfriend to stop grinning at me!" "Uh she's not my girlfriend..." "Wait but you told us you guys were kissing and... Huh?" "Yeah... We just call it a new kind of friendship and we'll see how it goes." Chloe explained. "Well done Beca!" Stacie winked at Beca. "So you don't like the girlfriend thing huh?" Aubrey asked on a serious tone. "Of course I like it! It's just... You know..." " No?! I don't know?! If you didn't like the girlfriend thing you should've said it!" "Aubrey calm down." Stacie said on a calm tone. "No Stacie!" Aubrey stood up and walked towards the door. Stacie wanted to ran after her but Chloe stopped her. "I'll go talk to her. Just stay here and give her some time to calm down." Chloe stood up and ran after Aubrey. "Be nice to Beca!" She yelled before she closed the door behind her. "Always am!" Stacie yelled but Chloe couldn't hear her anymore. "So tell me: is Chloe a good kisser?" "Stacie! Chloe said be nice too Beca!" "I am nice to Beca I'm just curious." "Ugh, yes she is a good kisser!" "And how is she in bed...?" Stacie asked with a playful smirk. "Stacie! Am I asking you about your sex life? No so just stop! Please!" "You haven't had sex did you?" "Seriously? I tell you to stop and you ask this?!" "Oh my god you haven't did you?" Stacie stood up an sat next to Beca. "No we didn't! You're happy now?" Stacie nodded. Beca had the feeling she had to throw up again and ran to the sink. "That's gross Beca!" Stacie yelled from the living room. She walked towards Beca and searched for something in the bathroom. "I think it's my concussion or something." "You should visit a doctor then!" "No, I'm fine! This didn't happen okay?" "But..." It didn't happen! I don't want Chloe to worry about me!" "Okay okay, fine! But if it gets worse you have to visit a doctor!" "Fine..." "Good. Here." She gave Beca a small box. "A pregnancy test? You're serious about this?" Beca gave the test back too Stacie but she hid her arms behind her back. "Keep it. You never know." "Very funny Stacie..." "Well I think it's funny." Stacie laughed. Before Beca could say something Chloe and Aubrey came in. Beca quickly hid the test in her pocket and they walked to the living room. "Hey babe, I'm sorry I got pissed... I know you didn't mean it that way..." "It's okay." Stacie wrapped her arms around the blond and kissed her. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards the door. "We're leaving now! Bye!" She closed the door behind us and we walked back to my dorm. "Is Aubrey okay?" "Yeah she's fine. That's just Aubrey." Chloe winked. When they arrived at Beca's dorm Chloe was going to take a shower. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" "Wow are we already on that level? Borrowing my clothes?" "Very funny..." Chloe grabbed a sweater and some sweatpants. "Before you go I want a kiss!" Beca asked with a childish voice. "Fine." Chloe walked over too Beca and kissed her. "See you in a few minutes." Chloe winked. "Can't wait!" Chloe left to take a shower and Beca grabbel her laptop to work on some mixes. When she sat down she felt the test in her pocket. "Stacie is so stupid..." She groaned to her self as she got the test out of her pocket. Before she hid it underneath her books in her drawer, she looked at it and sighed. "What ever." She closed the drawer and started on her mixes while she waited for Chloe to come back from her shower.

Chloe knocked on Beca's door and noticed it was open so she just walked in. "Hey Becs. Beca?" She didn't see Beca. Then she heard some noises from the bathroom. "Beca?" She asked as she knocked on the door. No reaction. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Chloe started to panic. "Beca? Beca are you in there?" She was about to kick in the door when Beca opened the door with tear-filled eyes and her mascara on her cheeks. "Hey what's wrong?" Chloe pulled her into a hug and Beca started crying again. "I-I am s-so s-sorry ch-Chloe..." "What are you sorry about?! You didn't do anything?" Beca pulled away and looked at the ground, still crying. "Last week when we were at your dorm, with Stacie and Aubrey, Stacie gave me a test..." "A test?" "Uh yeah a pregnancy test, because I threw up that day..." Chloe just nodded. She didn't know where this was going but it scared her. "I just did it to prove her she was wrong..." Chloe saw Beca trying not to cry. "And what did it say..." Beca showed her the test.  
It was postive... Chloe didn't know how to respond and just stared at the test. "You're... Pregnant? From... From Nate?" Beca nodded. She knew Chloe was going to leave her because of this and she'll probably never talk to her again. "You know you have to use protection because if you don't... THIS happens?!" Chloe said as she pointed at the test. "I know and we always used protection. Wait... Maybe that time..." "What? What time Beca?" "We were drunk... And I think we had sex..." "You were drunk?!" Beca nodded again. There was a short silence  
and Chloe took a deep breath. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked on a calm tone "We? Aren't you going to leave me..." Beca asked with a vibrate in her voice. "No, unless you want me to leave?" NO! I mean... No please don't leave... I'm so scared... There is a f*cking person inside of me?!" "Hey watch your language! And I know I'm scared too but leaving you won't make me feel better. And I love you Beca so I'll stay with you and I'll always be there for you." It was the first time Chloe said she loved her, it wasn't the perfect time but she said she loved her... "I love you too." Chloe smiled at Beca's respond. "Come lets go to bed you must be tired. We'll figure this out, together." "Together." Beca nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she walked into their hotel room. She didn't get a respond but she heard the shower running. She dropped her bag on the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door and heard Beca humbling. Her humbling became singing. She sang titanium just like when they met. Chloe smirked and got out of her bikini. "Aha! You can sing!" She yelled as she pushed away the curtains. "Du- CHLOE!" Chloe laughed at her girlfriends face. "T-that's n-not funny!" "Yes it is..." "Im n-nude!" "So...?" Chloe stepped into the shower. "Uh m-miss I'm t-taking a shower... I d-don't think m-my girlfriend w-would l-like it if I'd s-shower with y-you..." "Hm well I'm sorry for your girlfriend then..." Chloe mumbled as she stepped closer to Beca. Beca tried not to stare. "Why did you leave?" "Y-you s-seriously want t-to talk a-about that n-now..." "Yes! I do because I don't want you to be upset." "I-I'm not u-upset..." Beca mumbled as she looked away from Chloe. "Yes you are. Please tell me?" "I-it's n-nothing..." "Please Beca?" Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheek and turned her face so she looked at her. "I-I was j-just being an egoist..." "And why where you being an egoist?" "B-because I-I was jealous... B-but I k-know that y-you would n-never cheat o-on me... Sorry..." "Don't be sorry! I'm glad you trust me." Chloe smiled at her. "So you were taking a shower huh?" "Yes...?" "Okay, would you mind if I join you?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "Y-you s-serious?" Chloe nodded as she closed the curtains again. "O-okay." Chloe stepped closer to Beca and started kissing her neck. "Ugh Chloe... Please..." Beca moaned. "Hmm?" Chloe kissed her cheek and then her lips while she gently pushed her against the wall. When Chloe's hand trailed down Beca's stomach she stopped her. "Something wrong?" Chloe asked. "I-I... I've never had s-sex b-before..." Beca answered as she turned red. "Like never? With nobody?" "N-not w-with a-a girl..." "That's okay! Don't be ashamed... I didn't expect it but that's okay. I understand if you don't want it." "N-n-no! I-I mean, I r-really w-want it b-but I d-don't k-know how..." "No problem we'll take it slow but not in the shower! That's not the place to be your first one..." "W-where then?" Chloe didn't answer her question and turned off the shower. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. They laid on the bed and Chloe kissed Beca softly. There was a knock on the door. "Okay! I-I am g-going crazy n-now!" Beca yelled. "Shh I'll get it!" Chloe grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. Before she walked out of the bedroom she grabbed a small paper to put on the door which said: DO NOT DISTURB! When she opened the door she saw Aubrey and Stacie. "Hey guys can I help you?" "Wow where you showering or something?" "Something... What do you guys want?" "We wanted to asked if you wanted to go on a date with us but never mind I think we'll see you guys tomorrow..." Stacie grinned when she saw the piece of paper in Chloe's hand. "Yeah see you guys tomorrow..." "Have fun!" Aubrey yelled before they walked away. "Very funny Bree!" Chloe laughed and putted the paper on the door. She walked back to the bedroom to finish where they were before they were interrupted. "Now the covers are all wet and stuff..." "So...?" Chloe grinned as she walked over to Beca pulling of her clothes again. She knew this was going to be a special night, well at least she was going to make it special...

Beca's POV:

I felt Chloe snuggling up against me. I knew she was still a sleep. I couldn't sleep... Last night was the most... How should I call it? I don't know all I know that it was special. Chloe was the best girlfriend ever and I need to let her know that... But how?

Normal POV:

Chloe woke up from the smell of pancakes. "Yes! Pancakes!" She smiled. She got out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe. She walked towards the small kitchen, which was a mess, and saw Beca preparing some pancakes in the shape of a heart. "Goodmorning." Chloe said as she slapped Beca's butt and kissed her cheek. "Wow t-take it e-easy t-tiger." Beca grinned. Chloe grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and was about to take a bite when Beca stopped her. "No, no, no I-I'm making p-pancakes!" "But I'm hungry." Chloe pouted. "B-be patient!" Chloe sighed. "Fine! But hurry up!" "That's n-not what y-you said last n-night!" Beca yelled when Chloe walked towards the bright living room. "Excuse me?" Chloe asked as she turned back to Beca. "You h-heard me..." Beca grinned. "Oh my god Beca! You did it once and you already have a attitude!" "B-but I was g-great wasn't I..." Beca wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I can't complain..." "Excuse m-me?! You w-were b-begging me y-yesterday..." "Yes because you were teasing me..." "Just admit I was amazing..." "Uh uh... What if your attitude gets even bigger..." "Just say it was amazing..." Chloe was trapped between Beca and the kitchen counter. She smelled the pancakes burning. "Uh before I say anything maybe you should check your pancakes?" "Shit!" Beca letted go of Chloe and ran to the pancakes. Chloe laughed at Beca's face when she saw the pancake was all burned. "Room service it is then?" Chloe asked as she called room service.

After the had breakfast they laid on the couch cuddling. Chloe rested her legs on Beca's lap as they were watching Romeo and Juliet. "So w-what are w-we d-doing today?" Beca asked. "Well I made an appointment at a doctor in town to help you with your stutter." Chloe mumbled without looking away from the movie. "You w-what?!" Beca pushed her legs of her lap and stood up. "Relax babe! He's the best, he can help you." "I-I don't w-want h-help!" "Beca listen..." Chloe stood up and took Beca's hands in hers. "I know you get really angry when you can't say a full sentence without stuttering... Just go please, for me?" "Okay f-fine..." Beca sighed. "Good. And after that we can do something together." "Like w-what?" "What ever you want." Beca smiled. "We c-could h-hire a m-motorcycle and d-drive around t-town and search f-for a n-nice p-place to have d-dinner?" "I can't drive a motorcycle?!" "But I-I c-can." "You can?" "Yup m-my dad l-learned me to r-ride when I-I was a-actually to y-young to ride and when I-I w-was old e-enough I got m-my l-license." "Hm I didn't know that? But okay we can do that but only if you drive carefully..." Chloe said on a serious tone. "Hm f-fine, b-but the sp-speed is all the f-fun..." "No, just an easy ride and then you buy me dinner..." "Okay, okay... I'll p-play the g-good g-girlfriend and b-buy you d-dinner..." Beca grinned. "Good! Now let's get ready for your appointment." Chloe said as she kissed her cheek and walked towards their bedroom. "It s-sounds l-like I'm s-sick or s-something..." Beca laughed.

Beca and Chloe were at a motor renting place after the visited the doctor. "So what did the doctor say?" Chloe asked as the were waiting for someone to help them. "H-he gave m-me some e-e-exercises to d-do..." "Good morning ladies how can I help you?" A man asked. "We'd like to rent a motor." Chloe answered polite. "One or two?" "Just o-one..." Beca answered. "Can I see your license please?" He asked Chloe. Beca showed her license. "Oh... Follow me please." He showed them the motors and they picked a blue sporty one. "Okay, sign her please and here are your helmets." After they signed some papers they got the keys and their helmets. "But... My hair..." Chloe complained when she got her helmet. "Y-you will l-look gorgeous w-with it..." Beca grinned as she helped Chloe with her helmet. "See y-you look b-beautiful..." "Ha-ha very funny..." Beca got on the motor and Chloe sat behind her. "And remember drive slowly!" Chloe yelled when Beca started the motor. "Yeah yeah d-don't worry!" Beca drove away slowly as Chloe wrapped her arms tight around Beca's waist. Beca grinned when she speeded up a little.

After an hour of riding the found a place to have dinner. Beca parked the motor in front of the restaurant and waited till Chloe got of the motor. "And w-what did y-you think?" Beca asked excited. Chloe saw how much Beca liked the ride. "To be honest... It was awesome but still scary!" Beca laughed. "But you had me." She winked. "That's true. Now lets get some food." They got a take away from the restaurant and sat on the beach watching the sunset. After they ate they laid down facing each other. "Thanks..." Chloe mumbled. "Thanks f-for what?" "For the evening..." "Oh n-no problem." Beca winked. "And thanks for being my girlfriend..." "M-my p-pleasure ma'am." They just laid there looking at each other without saying anything. Chloe shuffled closer to Beca and took her hand in her own. "Y-your so b-beautiful..." Chloe blushed. "And c-cute... And s-sweet... And mine..." Chloe smiled like an idiot. Beca laid on her back and Chloe rested her head on her chest. "T-this is p-pretty romantic r-right?" "Uhu! Definitely!" "Good. B-because you deserve t-the best... And I-I'm not really g-good with the r-romantic t-things." "It's perfect..." Chloe looked up and kissed Beca. Beca kissed her back and laid her hand on Chloe's waist. Beca pulled Chloe on top of her with one leg on a side. Chloe deepened the kiss but stopped when her phone rang. Beca sighed. Chloe pulled back and grabbed her phone. "Hello... Oh hey Bree... Yes we're coming... Oh okay we'll be back as soon as possible... Yes... Bye... Yes Bree! Bye." Chloe hang up and looked at Beca who looked annoyed. "Apparently we're leaving tonight..." "Tonight?" Chloe nodded. "Hm let's go then." They got up and walked back to the motor. They drove back to the place where they rented the motor and paid. "Can I choose what we're going to do tomorrow?" "Sure, b-but don't y-you have lessons t-tomorrow?" "No you?" "Uhm no..." "You do! Then you should go to your lessons we'll do it later this week then?" "N-no! I can m-miss a lesson..." "Okay fine but don't blame me for missing your class!" I w-won't! So w-what did you h-have in m-mind?" "We'll since I didn't know you can ride a motor and we did that we're going horse riding..." Beca raised an eyebrow. "You s-serious?!" "Yeah, my moms friend has horses we can ride them..." "I c-cant ride..." "I can so that's not a problem... So will you go with me? Please?" Chloe looked at her with big puppy eyes. "F-fine... I c-can't say n-no too t-those eyes..." "I know that." Beca shook her head laughing. They got their baggage from their room and waited in the lobby for the rest of the Bella's. "Well there is our lost couple of the group!" Stacie winked at Beca. "Yeah we were motorcycling." "I didn't know you have your license?!" Aubrey looked at Chloe. "I don't but Beca does." Stacie looked at Beca. "Sexy!" The Bella's laughed. "Hey she's mine." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand and kissed her cheek. "We can share? You can borrow Aubrey them?" Aubrey looked at Stacie. "No thanks Stace. I want her for my own..." "Don't worry I got this jealous blondie." Stacie winked as she laid her arm around Aubrey's waist. "Okay Bella's let's go!" All the Bella's got into the bus and of course Chloe sat next to Beca. Chloe yawned and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca kissed her head and wrapped her arm around her. "G-get some s-sleep. I'll b-be right h-here to k-keep you s-save..." "I love you..." Chloe mumbled sleepy. "I love y-you too babe... Now go t-to sleep y-uou're tired..." Chloe nodded and felt a sleep. Safely in the arms of her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant?!" Stacie yelled through the auditorium. They were at Bella's practice and Beca and Chloe had decided to tell them. It's had been 3 weeks since Beca found out and their bond got stronger then before. "Yes, she is but don't tell anyone!" De Bella's nodded. "But from who?" They all looked at Chloe. "Hey it's not from me!" Chloe held her hands innocent in the air. "It's from Nate..." Beca mumbled. "Does he know?" Aubrey asked. "Yes he knows..." "What did he say?" "He said it was my problem and he doesn't want to be involved..." "Have visited a doctor?" Fat Amy asked. "Yes, everything is fine with... the baby." It was hard for Beca to say that word. Baby, her baby?! "What are you gonna do with the baby?" Aubrey asked. Beca didn't answer the question. "We don't know yet. Now lets start practicing." They didn't say a word and the Bella's started practicing. After practice Beca went to her dorm to rest and Chloe stayed to talk too Aubrey for a minute. "So.., what are you gonna do now?" "I don't know Bree... I am not gonna leave her all by her self in this. She's my girlfriend... Well she's my friend." "And the baby?" "The baby is born after I graduated, so I think I'll buy an apartment and try to find a job to take care of the baby..." "So you're serious about all of this?" "Of course I am! I love Beca! This whole thing speeds things up a little but we'll get through this." "I hope you do..." Chloe got a text from Beca: -hey, could you get me some tacos before you come to our dorm, please? :) xx- "Oh oh she wants her tacos again... See you later Bree!" Chloe waved as she walked towards the door. "Okay, I'm always here for you!" "I know, I know. You're the best." Chloe yelled as she walked through the door.

"Hey, I got your tacos!" Chloe yelled as she entered Beca's dorm. "Yay I love you so much!" Beca ran towards Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome." Beca walked back to her bed and sat down. "So what are we going to do today?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca. "I don't know but I'm really tired... Maybe I can call Aubrey for you?" "No she's probably with Stacie. Lets just watch a movie and cuddle." "But I want you to have fun... I hate it when I'm too tired to take you on a date or something..." Beca started to get angry. "It's okay Becs you can't help it." "No it's not okay, it's stupid I'm just the worst girlfriend ever..." Beca's eyes were tearing up. "Hey, hey calm down it's okay, your the best girlfriend!" Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and kissed her on her head. "Come lets watch a movie and cuddle." Beca nodded. Chloe chose a movie and laid next to Beca. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and rested her head on her shoulder. Chloe snuggled up against Beca and putted her hand on her flat belly. Beca smiled at Chloe and kissed her forehead. She felt safe and happy when she was with Chloe. She could lay there with her forever.

"Goodmo- hey why are you still in bed? We need to go too class, remember?" "Ugh... I don't feel good..." Beca groaned. "Yeah I've heard that one before..." "No I'm serious this time." Chloe walked over to Beca and kneeled down. Beca's face was pale, paler then normal. "Wow you look like a ghost." "Thanks..." Beca tried to laugh but she felt like she was super wasted. Even though she hadn't have a drink since she found out she was pregnant. "I'll say you're not feeling well so you can stay in bed okay?" Beca nodded. "Okay, just call me when you need something." Chloe kissed her on the forehead and left to her lesson.

Chloe tried to focus on her lesson but kept thinking about Beca. It just didn't feel right. Suddenly her phone rang. "Miss Beale, would you mind turning that off?" "Sorry..." Chloe checked who it was. It was Beca. "Sorry I have to take this." "Maybe you could better leave then?" "Ugh fine." Chloe grabbed her bag and left the classroom. "Hey, you need your tacos again?" "Chloe?" Beca asked with a soft voice. "Beca are you okay?" Chloe asked worried. "No, please come here, my belly hurts so much..." "On my way just stay calm."  
Chloe stormed into the apartment and found Beca laying in her bed, curled up like a ball. Her arms were wrapped around her belly and she was in serious pain. "Beca!" Chloe ran towards Beca. Beca looked at Chloe with her eyes filled with pain. "It hurts so bad..." She whispered as she hid her face in her pillow. "I'm bringing you to the hospital right now!" "No..." "Yes Beca! You're like dying of pain!" Chloe pulled the covers away the covers and gasped of shock when she saw that her bed was all covered in blood. "Beca you're bleeding?!" Chloe yelled. "I know... But I can move with out screaming in pain okay?!" Chloe picked Beca up and ran to the car. Beca covered her face in Chloe's neck as she ran to the car. Chloe sat her down on the passengers seat and ran around the car. As they drove towards the hospital Beca was in so much pain that she was screaming. "Beca. Beca, relax..." Chloe tried to comfort her but Beca didn't respond to her. She parked in front of the hospital and carried Beca inside. "Someone please help me! My girlfriend is... I don't know what's wrong please help me!" A nurse ran towards them with a wheelchair and the brought Beca to the emergency room. "Ma'am you'll have to wait outside, we have to examine your girlfr-" "OH NO! I'm not leaving her side! I promised I would be there for her!" Chloe tried to push the nurse out of her way but the nurse grabbed her wrists. Chloe was crying now she was so scared and didn't want Beca to die. "Please ma'am calm down. Is there someone I can call for you?" Chloe shook her head. "I promise you, they'll do everything to help your girlfriend." "I know..." Chloe sat down in the waiting room and rested her head in her hands. Just hoping, waiting and praying that Beca would survive...


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes a nurse came to write down some information from Beca. Chloe couldn't call Beca's parents since she had never met them before. After writing down Beca's info the nurse left and Chloe was alone again. She just stared at the door were they brought Beca after she brought her to the hospital. "Who came with Beca Mitchell?" Chloe jumped up and ran towards the doctor. "I did! How is she?" The doctor didn't answer her question. "Just come with me ma'am." Chloe followed him without saying a word. They walked into a small room. There was Beca... She laid in the bed in the middle of the room and had her eyes closed. She was connected to al kinds of machines. "I-is she d-dead..." Chloe asked with a vibrate in her voice. "No she's in a coma..." "In a what..." "A coma, that's a-" "I know what a coma is but how could this happen to her..." "We lost her when we were trying to stabilize her from the miscarriage." "Her miscarriage..." Chloe couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees, crying. "H-how long will she be in a coma?" Chloe sniffed. "We don't know ma'am. I'm so sorry... I'll just give you a moment. Push the red button if you need anything or if there's something wrong." Chloe nodded and the doctor left the room. Chloe walked over to the bed and grabbed Beca's hand. She was pale white. "Please Beca open your eyes. Please please..." She kissed her hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the her hand. "Why... Why you? You have never done anything wrong... I know it's hard for you to open your self but you did it... For me..." Chloe sat next to Beca and kissed her forehead. "You can't leave me... I can't life without you Beca... I really can't..." She kissed her on her lips and leaned her forehead against Beca's. "Just open your eyes... Please just open them so I can see your beautiful eyes... Look at me with that sweet smile, just be the badass again... You know I don't like it when you act like a badass but you do it to tease me and I like it... Just wrap your arms around me to make me feel save... Kiss me like it's our last... Look at me like I'm a princess... Say that I'm yours... Just say something... Please..." Chloe kissed Beca's hand again as she rested her head on her shoulder sobbing. Will she ever come back... Will she be Beca again...

"Chloe?" Chloe opened her arms and groaned. "Hey you're awake." She heard an familiar voice. "Hey Bree..." Chloe sat in a chair next to Beca's bed and hold her hand. "How did you find me?" "Well after you ran out of your class and you guys were nowhere to be found I called the hospital and they told me you were here..." "Aha... Ugh I have a huge bouncing in my head..." Chloe complained. "I'll get you something for that. Need anything else?" "No thanks I'm not really hungry..." Chloe looked at Beca and started crying again. "Hey, sssst it's alright. Sssst." Aubrey wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed small circles on her back. "No Aubrey it's not alright... Beca lost the baby, she's in a coma and maybe she'll never get out of it..." Chloe sobbed. "Wait, she lost the baby...?" Chloe nodded. "But how..." "They don't know... Sometimes it just happens..." "Oh Chloe... She will wake up she has to... She's strong and she would never leave you like this..." "Please promise me she'll come back..." "I promise..." Aubrey whispered. "I'll get you something against your headache I'll be right back." Chloe nodded and Aubrey left the room. Chloe sighed and searched I'm her bag for her phone. "Ch-chloe?" Chloe looked at Beca but her eyes were closed. She shook her head and looked back at her bag again. "Chloe, please say something." "Beca?" "C-Chloe are you there or not? Please say something to me?" "I'm here Becs." Chloe said trying to control the excitement in her voice. "Chloe please, I can't hear you but please be there..." "Wait you can't hear me... I'm here Beca!" Chloe said a little harder. "Chloe! Chloe! I'm scared! Please help me!" "I'm here Beca!" Chloe pushed the red button to call a doctor and placed her hand on Beca's. "It's gonna be okay just relax Beca." She knew Beca couldn't hear her but she was scared to and tried to calm herself down. Beca's eyes were still closed and Chloe started sobbing again. A tear fell on Beca's hand. "D-don't cry." Beca kissed Chloe's hand and held it tight.

Beca opened her eyes and looked terrified. Her eyes scanned the room but stopped when she saw Chloe. She saw Chloe's lips moving but she couldn't hear her. Her eyes started to tear up because she couldn't hear her beautiful voice. Chloe's eyes were red and her mascara was all underneath her eyes. A doctor came in the room with two nurses. She saw his lips moving and then Chloe's. "She can't hear you..." Chloe whispered. The doctor walked over to the bed and examined Beca. Beca looked scared at Chloe. Chloe nodded and mouthed: it's okay. Beca nodded and held her hand tight. "I can't find any damage in her ears, maybe it's a side effect of her coma..." "Maybe? What kind of a doctor are you?" Chloe asked angry. Beca saw she became angry kissed her hand to calm down. "Relax Chlo..." She yelled. She couldn't hear her self talking so she didn't know how loud she was talking. Chloe looked at her concerned. The doctor wrote down on a paper what he said to Chloe and showed it to Beca. Beca just nodded. "I'm scared..." Chloe nodded and grabbed a small notebook from her bag and a pen. "I know, I'm scared too but we'll get trough this. Together remember?" Beca nodded. "Cuddle?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled and nodded. She laid next to Beca and leaned her head on her shoulder. Beca kissed her head and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Together." She mumbled against Chloe's hair.

Chloe had fallen a sleep when Aubrey came in. Beca was on her phone and didn't notice Aubrey coming in. "Beca you're awake!" Beca didn't respond. "Hello?" Aubrey walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Beca squealed and looked shocked at Aubrey. "Aubrey! You scared me!" She tried to whisper but she talked on a normal tone. She saw Aubrey's lips moving but didn't hear her. "Aubrey, Aubrey wait! I can't hear you..." Chloe woke up from the loud talking of Beca. She turned on her side and snuggled up against her chest. "You're talking too loud babe..." She mumbled. "Uh Chloe?" Chloe's eyes flew open and she looked at Aubrey. "Oh sorry..." Chloe looked at Beca. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you..." Beca yelled. Chloe nodded. "What is going on?" Aubrey asked confused. "Beca can't hear us since she's out of her coma..." Chloe mumbled. "Oh... That sucks..." Chloe nodded. A doctor came into the room. "Miss Mitchell you're allowed to go home." Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe wrote down what the doctor said and showed it to Beca. "And my hearing?" "We don't know what the caution is so we'll have to wait miss." Chloe wrote it down again. Beca nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. "It's okay baby..." Chloe pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. She tried to convince Beca while she didn't convince her self...


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe opened the door of Beca's dorm and let her in. Beca walked over to her bed and sat down. Chloe sat next to her and laid her hand on Beca's leg. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and sighed. -you tired?- Chloe typed her phone. Beca nodded and yawed. -let's go to sleep then ;)- Beca shook her head. "I d-don't want to g-go to slee-eep." Beca started stuttering since she couldn't hear her self. "I w-want t-to cuddle." -okay let's change into our pj's and cuddle then- Chloe smiled. They changed into their pj's and got under the blankets. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waste and kissed her head. Beca snuggled up against Chloe. "I-I love y-you." "I love you too." Beca couldn't hear her but she knew she said it.

Chloe woke up from rumbling from the kitchen. She didn't see Beca and got out of bed. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Beca leaning against the fridge with a bottle in her hand. She was sobbing and took another sib of the bottle. "Beca!" No respond. Before she could take another sib, Chloe grabbed the bottle. "Hey!" Beca yelled. Chloe looked at her with an angry and confused look on her face. "You d-don't u-underst-stand..." Chloe could hear she was drunk. "Then explain to me..." Chloe mouthed. Beca looked at the ground and sniffed. "I-I ha-had a d-dream... A-about the b-baby... T-the b-baby sm-miled a-at me... B-but then h-he d-disappeared a-and I-I tried t-to g-get h-him back b-but I c-couldn't... I-it's all m-my f-fault..." Chloe pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back. Chloe kneeled down and leaned against the fridge with Beca in her arms. "P-please s-say something..." Beca said as she gave Chloe her phone. -I don't know what to say but please next time don't drink your feelings away and talk too me please...- Beca nodded. "A-am I w-weird?" Beca asked. -No! Of course not how can you think that?- Chloe looked shocked at her girlfriend. "W-when I-I was y-young e-everyone h-hated m-me... A-and t-they started b-bullying m-me I-I got m-my p-piercing and b-because I-I d-didn't have a-a b-boyfriend..." -did they know that you liked girls?- Beca shook her head. "I-I was s-scared b-because they a-already b-bullied me..." Beca started crying again. - I would kill them if someone bullies you! You don't deserve it to be bullied.- "Th-thank y-you f-for being th-there f-for m-me..." -of course I love you- Chloe kissed her on the nose. Beca giggled. "I-I l-love you t-too a-and I-I am g-gonna p-prove that b-by taking y-you o-on a d-date." -you don't have to do that!- "Y-yes I d-do! T-tomorrow o-okay?" -okay if you want to...- "Y-yes I-I do!" Beca kissed Chloe and stood up. "L-let's go b-back to b-bed..." Chloe nodded and followed Beca to the bed. Thank god she found her on time before she drank too much...

Chloe woke up from a knock on the door. She saw that beca was still a sleep and gently got out of the bed. After a few seconds there was another knock. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran towards the door. "What?! Oh Jesse..." "Is beca okay?!" He asked as he tried to get in side. Chloe stept in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's fine jesse, just go away." "Why didnt you tell me she was in the hospital!?" "Well I didnt think of it when I was stressing out!" chloe started to get irritated and angry because jesse acted like he was her boyfriend or something... "She's asleep so go away I'll tell her you were here." "I want to see her!" He pushed Chloe a side and walked into the room. "Jesse don't!" Jesse kneeled down next to Beca. "Sure why would you listen..." Chloe sighed. "Jesse listen..." "No! No Chloe I knew you were bad for her and look what happened!" He gave chloe angry look. "Hey! This is NOT my fault mister!" "You said she should keep the baby." "No I didnt! I knew this was going to happen because my mom had the same thing after she got me so stop hating on me!" Jesse looked at beca again and stroked a hair out of her face. "hey Becs wake up." She didnt respond. "Beca? Beca!" "Jesse wait!" Chloe tried to warn him but it was to late. Beca jumped from the bed and looked shocked at Jesse. She ran to chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist like a little kid and started crying. "Its okay, its just jesse." Chloe mumbled. "See what you did!" Chloe got her phone out of her pocket and typed what happened. Beca looked at jesse and raised an eyebrow. "What on here?" Jesse asked slightly irritated. "W-what d-did y-you say t-to c-chloe?!" Beca yelled with anger in her voice. "I was worried I didnt mean to insult your girlfriend..." Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe typed what Jesse said. "Why are you typing?" jesse asked confused. "She has been deaf since her coma..." Beca had read the message and looked at Jesse again. "You s-should l-leave n-now..." She mumbled. "Could I please talk to her? Alone..." "How are you gonna talk to her when she can't hear you?" Chloe asked protective. She didn't want to leave Beca alone. "Well I have a phone to you know..." "Then ask her your self..." Beca looked confused at both of them. -can I talk to you? Without Chloe- "W-why without C-Chloe?" Chloe mouthed 'it's okay' and gave her a kiss. Before she walked out the door she gave Jesse a warning look. After Chloe left Jesse sat down on Beca's bed and waited till she sat next to her. "W-what is i-it J-Jesse..." -I think you should leave Chloe...- "WHAT?! W-what i-is y-your p-problem?!" -She is bad for you! Look what happened to you.- "T-that was n-not her f-fault!" -well I think you deserve better then her...- "H-hey! Y-you're t-talking a-about m-my f-friend o-okay!" -yes I'm talking about your FRIEND! It's not even official yet! And why? Because she doesn't want a relationship with you!- "I-it w-was my ch-choice t-to be f-friends..." -Beca please I would be so much better for you.- "What?! W-why a-are we t-talking about y-you?" Before she knew it Jesse's lips were on hers. "W-WHAT THE F-FUCK JESSE?!" Beca yelled as she pushed him away. Chloe heard her yell and ran into the dorm. "What happened?" She walked over to Beca and checked if she was okay. "Nothing..." "H-he k-kissed me..." Beca mumbled embarrassed. "You what?! Okay that's enough. Leave!" "But..." "Go away!" Jesse stood up and left the dorm. Chloe mouthed 'are you okay?' at Beca and Beca nodded.

-where are we going?- "I-I won't t-tell its a s-surprise." -seriously... You not gonna tell me where our date is?- "Nope." Beca answered with a grin. Beca gave Chloe the adress and they got in the car. As they were driving Chloe laid her hand on Beca's leg. Beca laid her hand on Chloe's and smiled. Chloe stopped in front of a small Italian restaurant and the got out of the car. "S-so what d-do you t-think?" Beca asked. "I-it's my f-first d-date s-so b-be n-nice..." Chloe smiled and kissed her in the cheek. "I t-take t-that as a y-yes." Chloe nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Beca's hand when they walked towards the restaurant. A waiter brought them to their table and he was obviously hitting on Chloe. "T-thank y-you." Beca thanked the waiter before he could help Chloe with her chair. Beca helped Chloe and kissed her cheek in front of the waiter. They ordered their drinks and food and the waiter left. -jealous...- Chloe looked at Beca with a smirk on her face. "Maybe..."-don't worry I'm with you tonight.- Chloe winked at Beca as she laid her hand on Beca's. "I-I love y-you." Chloe smiled and mouthed 'I love you too.' The night was amazing and romantic. It wasn't special but it was their night... Together.

Chloe woke up from the smell of pancakes and quickly got out of bed. She walked towards Beca who was making pancakes. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "G-goodmorning." Beca smiled. "Goodmorning babe." Chloe mumbled against her skin. She kissed Beca's neck again and Beca moaned softly. Chloe grinned and kissed her again. Beca dropped her spoon and cursed. "Hey watch your language!" "Sorry..." "No pro- wait you can hear me?!" Chloe said with disbelieve in her voice. "W-well y-yes I w-wanted to s-surprise y-you b-but then t-this happened." Beca laughed. "Beca that's amazing!" Chloe pulled her into a hug. "I-I know b-but I-I still s-stutter..." Beca complained. "We'll fix that later! Oh I'm so happy for you babe!" "I'm h-happy for m-me t-to b-because I c-can hear y-your voice a-again..." Beca had a cute smirk on her face. Chloe couldn't resist her and kissed her as she laid her hands on her hips. Beca kissed her back and pushed her towards the bed. Chloe laid down and Beca was on of her. "W-wait..." Beca flipped Chloe on top of her. Chloe looked confused at her. "T-this is b-better s-s-since you l-like it o-on top..." Beca grinned. Chloe slapped her playfully on her arm and kissed her again. Chloe kissed up and down Beca's neck. Beca let out a moan. "Hm you like that huh?" Chloe laughed. "Oh my g-god t-t-that d-didn't h-happen!" "Aw you're so cute when you're embarrassed." "D-don't t-tell t-the rest..." "I won't..." Chloe promised with a wink. "Hm w-why d-don't I b-believe you..." Chloe kissed her again. "You believe me now?" "M-maybe..." Beca kissed her and rested her hands on her hips. Before it could lead to a make out, Aubrey stormed into the appartment. "Guys I- Oh my god!" She covered her eyes and tried to look away. "A-Aubrey! S-seriously?!" Beca yelled as she followed Chloe fixing her clothes. "I'm sorry Beca but I had to tell you guys something!" "W-what i-is m-more important t-then an a-almost m-make out w-with C-Chloe?" "Chloe tell your girlfriend to shut up. Her attitude is getting annoying..." Aubrey sat down at Beca's couch. "I-I c-can hear y-you..." Aubrey looked shocked at Beca and then at Chloe. "She's not lying Bree..." "Oh... Okay but I have to tell you guys something. We're going on a small vacation this weekend with all the Bella's!" Aubrey clapped her hands of excitement. "Yeah..." Beca said sarcastically. "That's awesome Aubrey! When are we leaving?" Chloe asked also full of enthusiasm just like Aubrey. Beca sighed. "Oh come on babe it will be fun." Chloe winked at Beca. "Iew please behave... We're leaving tomorrow afternoon sorry I'm telling you now but fat Amy has everything arranged. But I have to go now Stacie is taking me on a date." Aubrey stood up and walked towards the door. "Have fun!" Chloe yelled before Aubrey shut the door. "So... Where were we..." Chloe walked over and kissed her. Then there was another knock on the door. Beca groaned and walked over to the door. "What?!" "Wow take it easy shawkin!" Fat Amy smiled. "What I-is it a-Amy?" "Hey you can hear me! " "Yes I-I can! N-now what I-is i-it?" "Did Aubrey tell you about tomorrow?" "Yes she did, Amy. Where are we going?" Chloe asked as she putted her arm around Beca's waist to calm her down. "I'm not gonna tell you! I was just checking if Aubrey told you." "Yes s-she d-did. G-goodbye A-Amy!" Beca shut the door and pulled Chloe towards the bedroom. "Beca..." "Yes?" "It's Bella practice time..." "Oh y-you can't b-be s-s-serious..." Beca groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca was at Chloe's place while they were packing for the weekend with the Bellas. Aubrey was at Stacie's place so they were alone. "I don't understand why Amy won't tell us where we're going?! I don't know what to pack?!" Chloe was stressing. "Hey g-ginger relax..." Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed she was sitting on. "No, I don't have time to relax! I have to pack!" Chloe got up and started packing again. "Ugh fine." Beca laid on the bed and started at the pictures of Aubrey and Chloe. "We s-should m-make more ph-photos to-together..." Beca mumbled. "What did you say babe?" "N-nothing." After Chloe had packed her bags they sat on the bed watching tv. "Were your parents okay with you going away for the weekend?" Chloe asked. "M-my dad w-was o-okay with it. I d-don't really t-talk to m-my m-mom..." "Can I ask you something?" "S-sure, a-anything." "Uh why didn't I meet your parents yet..." Beca stayed quiet. "Beca? I asked you something..." "W-well I d-didn't m-met y-your p-p-parents either..." "That's true but you don't want to meet them... And I want to meet your parents..." Beca didn't say anything. "You don't want me to meet your parents do you? Are you embarrassed of me?" "N-no o-o-of course n-not!" "What's the problem then?" Chloe asked frustrated. Again Beca stayed quiet. "Okay, that's enough. I'm leaving." Chloe stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Beca grabbed her arm. "Chloe wait!" "What?!" Chloe turned around and was shocked to see Beca with her eyes filled with tears. "I'm waiting..." She mumbled. Beca took a deep breath. "Beca, if you're embarrassed about me then I don't want to be with you anymore..." "I-I not e-embarrassed! H-how c-could I b-be embarrassed a-about m-my relations-ship w-with a b-b-beautiful g-ginger?" "Don't say that I want an explanation first!" Beca looked at the ground. "What ever Beca..." Chloe turned around and walked towards the door again. "T-they d-d-don't kn-kn..." Beca bit her lip because she couldn't speak with out stuttering. "Beca, relax. Say the words slowly..." "They. D-don't. Kn-know..." "What..." "T-they d-don't kn-know that I-I have a g-girlfriend..." "Why?" "T-they d-don't know that I-I like g-girls..." Beca started crying. "Hey look at me." Chloe cupped Beca's cheek with her hand. "I-I a-am s-so scared t-that they d-don't expect it a-and that t-they w-will forbid m-me to s-see y-you..." Beca sobbed. "No one will keep me away from you okay? Not even your parents... But why didn't you tell me?" "I-I thought y-you'd think t-that I-it is s-st-stupid t-that I didn't d-date to t-tell my parents... Because y-you d-did tell e-everyone..." Chloe pulled her into a hug. "I would never think you are stupid! Never..." She mumbled against her hair. "Next time just talk to me okay? Maybe I can help..." Beca nodded. "N-next t-time don't th-think t-that I-I'm embarrassed o-over you o-okay? B-because e-everyday I-I thank god t-that I m-met you a-and th-that y-you l-love me l-like I love y-you..." "I promise..." Chloe letted go of Beca and leaned towards her so that their foreheads touched. Beca rested her hands on Chloe's waisted and Chloe arms were around Beca's neck. "I-I l-love you." Beca mumbled. "I love you too."

All the Bella's were in the bus as fat Amy was driving. Chloe sat next to Beca and they were listening music with Beca's headphones. Party in the USA came on and Beca wanted to skip the song. "No this is a nice song!" Chloe stopped Beca. "S-seriously?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah..." Chloe started to sing along with the song."Stop! N-no stop p-please!" Beca yelled. Chloe laughed and sang louder. The rest of the Bella's joined her. Eventually Beca joined them too. "Are we there yet?" Aubrey asked when the song ended. "Nope." "Tell us where we going. Please!" Stacie asked as she laid her arm around Aubrey. "I'm not saying anything!" "It's not fair..."

Chloe was a little tired since they were up early to pack their bags and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Y-you t-tired?" "Maybe..." Chloe yawed. "Aw... M-my baby I-is t-tired..." Beca wrapped her arm around her waist and held her hand. Chloe buried her head in Beca's neck and kissed her skin lightly. Beca kissed her head and stayed in that position. "Aw you guys are so cute together!" Cynthia rose said as she took a picture of them and showed it to Beca. Beca grabbed the phone and sent it to herself. When she received the photo she putted it as her background and smiled. "Ugh I look terrible on that picture..." Chloe complained. "N-no you d-don't! You l-look b-beautiful a-as always!" Beca said as she kissed her. Chloe laid her hand in Beca's neck and deepened the kiss a little. Beca pulled her closer. "Hey! Not in the bus!" Aubrey yelled. Chloe letted go of Beca and Beca turned red. "Was that necessary Bree?" Chloe asked irritated. "Uh yes! I don't have to see how you are having sex with your girlfriend?!" "Bree please... Like I never hear you and Stacie..." Stacie and Aubrey both turned red. Chloe looked back at Beca again who looked surprised. "Yes, I have a bitchy side... It's just annoying how they're always complaining when we're together..." "I-I'm p-proud of you." Beca winked. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist again and kissed her cheek. Chloe snuggled up against Beca and rested her head on her chest.

"We're here!" Fat Amy yelled with excitement. Beca opened her eyes and saw a beautiful hotel by the coast. "Wow!" "This is awesome Amy! But how are we gonna pay for this it must be pretty expensive..." Aubrey asked. "Don't worry it's all free. A friend of mine asked us to come. I think he has a crush on me but who doesn't?" The Bella's laughed. They got their bags from the bus and checked in. "Here is your key. I got you a room so you have a little privacy." She gave Chloe the key and winked at Beca. "Thanks." Chloe smiled. We got in the elevator. "Wow this hotel is beautiful!" "Uhu!" Beca agreed. They found there room and opened the door. Chloe ran into the apartment and checked out every room. "Oh my god! Look at our view at the sea!" Beca walked towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "I-it's b-beautiful." She mumbled against her skin. Chloe shivered and turned around. "B-but it's n-nothing c-compared to y-you." Beca said with a smirk. "Oh you're such a romantic..." Chloe laughed as she putted her arms around Beca's neck. There was a knock on the door. "Oh n-not again!? W-why d-does this a-always h-happen to u-us?" Beca groaned. There was another knock. "I'm coming!" Chloe yelled as she letted Beca go. She opened the door and Aubrey and Stacie came in. "Wow your room is awesome!" "Hey Becs." Stacie greeted Beca. "W-why d-do you guys h-have to d-disturb us?" Beca asked irritated. "Take it easy grizzly bear... We just came to ask if you guys wanted to go to the beach with us?" "Sure." Chloe smiled. "Okay, see you in the lobby in 10 minutes?" "Yes see you then." "Bye!" Stacie and Aubrey left the room and Chloe opened her suitcase. "Well t-that w-was fast..." "Uhu okay which one? The blue or the pink one?" Chloe asked as she showed Beca the bikinis. "Neither..." Beca answered. "Huh?" "I-I'm not g-gonna o-outside with y-you when y-you're wearing t-that..." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "And why not?!" "W-well if y-you wear t-that I'm afraid that m-maybe s-some h-handsome guy will steal you..." Beca grinned. "Hmm then I'm definitely wearing my bikini to attract some nice guys..." Chloe walked over to the bathroom to change but Beca stopped her by putting her arms around her waist. "Y-your mine, r-remember?" Beca mumbled against her neck. "I'm not yours..." Beca looked at her with big puppy eyes. "I'm not yours because I'm not officially your girlfriend..." "B-but I-I thought..." Beca stumbled confused. She thought it was already official between them. "Nope Mitchell... I'm not yours until it's official..." "Okay f-fine..." Beca got down on one knee and grabbed Chloe's hand. She took a deep breath. "Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe pulled her up and kissed her. Beca was about to kiss her back but Chloe pulled away. "I would love to." Beca smiled. "You asked me without stuttering." "Uhu." Beca nodded proud. "Come on lets change into our bikinis and go to the beach-each!" Beca laughed and followed her girlfriend to change into their bikinis. Beca wore a black bikini with her white hot pants and Chloe her blue bikini which made her blue eyes look even more beautiful. With their fingers linked they walked to the lobby.

"So Beca, truth or dare?" Cynthia rose asked. "Oh no! I'm n-not p-playing t-that g-game..." "Aw come on! Chloe is playing beach volleyball with Aubrey Stacie and Lilly so you can be completely honest..." "N-no Cynthia R-Rose I'm not p-playing..." "Oh come on Beca it will be fun!" Fat Amy joined Cynthia Rose in her idea. "Wait I'll call the rest." Jessica ran over to Chloe and the rest and returned with all of them. "So truth or date huh?" Chloe asked Beca as she sat down next to her on her towel. "I d-didn't a-agree in t-this..." "It will be fun I promise." Chloe said as she kissed her on the cheek. "So Beca truth or dare?" Cynthia rose asked again. Beca sighed. "Truth..." "No that's boring say dare..." Fat Amy laughed. "F-fine d-dare... But I-I'm not g-gonna em-embarrass myself..." "Okay... Uhm..." Cynthia Rose acted like she was thinking. "C-come on! J-just s-say it..." "Okay okay! Do something Chloe doesn't expect... Don't kiss her because that's to obvious..." "But now she expects s-something?!" "Then you have to be surprising..." Beca sighed. "We're waiting." Stacie said. "Okay..." Beca stood up. picked Chloe up from the towel and ran towards the water. "No! No please!" Chloe yelled. "Oh yes!" Beca had a big smile on her face and jumped into the water. Chloe squealed and tried to get out of Beca's grip in the water. "No, no, no y-you're staying w-with me I-in the w-water missy. Hold your breath..." "No Beca!" Beca pulled her underwater. When they came up again Chloe slapped Beca playfully on her arm. Beca laughed and looked at Chloe with an innocent look on her face. "Not funny Mitchell!" "Oh yes I-it is..." Chloe splashed water in her face. "Oh you're g-gonna regret t-that!" "Am I?" Chloe asked with a childish voice. "Yes, after this." Beca crashed her lips on Chloe and picked her up again. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and laid her arms around her neck. Beca deepened the kiss as she pulled Chloe closer. "Hey lovebirds! It's Beca's turn to ask something!" They heard Aubrey yell. Beca groaned when Chloe pulled back. "This is g-getting p-pretty annoying..." Chloe climbed onto Beca back and kissed her neck. Beca walked with Chloe on her back to the other Bella's. "Okay your turn Beca." Cynthia said after they sat down on their towel again. "T-truth o-or dare to... Aubrey." All the Beca's looked at Aubrey who looked surprised. "Uh... Truth..." "Actually you d-don't h-have a choice so dare I-it is." "Fine, dare." Beca acted like she was thinking and grinned at Chloe. Chloe didn't understand where this was going but she knew Beca was gonna irritate Aubrey with it. "I d-dare you t-to stop whining a-about me a-and my g-girlfriend w-when we're busy o-or when we're j-just t-together... For the w-whole weekend..." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Chloe chuckled. "Y-you heard me..." "Okay, I can do that..." "W-we'll see... And if y-you can't ..." Beca looked at Chloe. "Then Beca can lead the Bella's for a month..." Chloe added. "A week..." Aubrey said. "Two weeks." "Fine, two weeks..." Aubrey mumbled. Beca gave Chloe a high five and kissed her. Aubrey was about to say something about it but Stacie stopped her. "Don't make it that easy for them to win..." She whispered as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aubrey sighed and looked away from her best friend kissing her girlfriend. "Okay my turn... Chloe!" Chloe gave her a deadly look because she had to stop kissing her girlfriend. "Truth or dare?" Aubrey asked. "Dare..." "Good..." "Like I have a choice..." Chloe mumbled. "Okay... A good date for miss Beale..." "You won't embarrass me that fast so good luck with that." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "See that guy over there?" "Ugh not a 'get his number' dare..." Chloe sighed. "No not that kind of a dare... Fix a threesome with him..." Chloe's eyes grew big. "What?!" "A dare is a dare..." "Fine!" Chloe stood up and walked over to the guy. Beca felt jealous when she saw her girlfriend talking to the guy. It felt like that time with Nate... Beca stood up and walked back to the hotel with tears filled eyes. It was to hard for her to see again how the one she loved was flirting with someone else. After Beca had walked away Chloe came back with a small piece of paper in her hand and handed it over to Aubrey. "There you go. Your threesome." Chloe grinned. "MY threesome?" "Yup, you didn't say with who the threesome was so I said you and Stacie were interested..." "Oh my god..." Aubrey turned red. "Oh well at least we know we are still wanted by the boys." Stacie winked at Chloe and pulled Aubrey up to go swimming. "Where's Beca?" Chloe asked as she looked around searching her girlfriend. "She left when you walked over to that guy." Fat Amy answered. "Shit!" Chloe grabbed their stuff and ran to the hotel. She should've known Beca would think of Nate...


	10. Chapter 10

"I d-don't want to r-ride I'll just w-watch..." Beca complained as they were standing next to the horses. "You promised!" "I know... But..." "But what?" "I'm s-scared of h-horses..." "Seriously?" Beca nodded. "Well then you can sit behind me?" "What?" Beca asked confused. "Yeah! I can ride so you can sit behind me and just hold on tight." "This is a-a b-bad idea Chloe..." "No it's not! It's going to be fun!" Beca sighed. "Okay b-but you ride f-first so I c-can watch..." "Ugh you're so stubborn but okay I'll go first you scared baby..." They walked to a big open area were they can ride and Chloe got onto the horse. Beca leaned against the fence and watched her girlfriend ride. Chloe got a big smile on her face while riding. Beca liked the way she looked when she looked so happy and carefree. After 30 minutes she stopped the horse in front of Beca. "I s-still think this is a b-bad idea..." "Oh stop whining and get onto the horse." The owner of the horse helped Beca on the horse. "Oh my g-god this is h-high!" Beca sat behind clamped her arms around Chloe. Chloe grinned and gave the horse a sign to walk. "Oh my god... I'm g-gonna die..." "Oh your such a baby! You're not gonna die just relax..." Beca relaxed a bit and became a little more comfortable. "See that's better. Now lets go a little faster..." Chloe clicked with her tongue and the horse walked faster. After a few rounds Beca just sat behind Chloe without stressing. "Okay I-I have to a-admit it is f-fun..." "I knew you would like it." Chloe smiled and looked over her shoulder at Beca. "We s-should do this m-more often." "I agree. Now lets go back to the stables and go back to barden."

When they got back at barden Chloe went to the bathroom to take a shower while Beca worked on her mix for the radio station. She was about to start her laptop when her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Beca." It was her dad. "Oh hey d-dad. S-something wrong?" "No just a dad calling his child to ask how she's doing." "I'm f-fine. How are y-you?" "I'm good, but we had a question..." "You and the s-s-stepmonster?" "Me and your stepmother yes... Would you like to come and have dinner tonight at our place?" "Uh me with you and h-her in one r-room... S-sounds awesome b-but I have p-plans sorry..." "You have plans?!" "Yes d-dad I have plans... Don't a-act like I'm c-crazy or s-something..." "What kind of plans?" "Uh... I'm going to w-watch a m-movie with my eh with a f-friend..." "You watching a movie? I really want to meet that friend! Bring her tonight!" "I d-don't know of t-that's s-such a g-good idea..." "Oh Becs it will be fun! We'll see you guys tonight then! Bye..." "But... Ugh s-sure hang up b-before I can s-say s-something..." Beca threw her phone on the bed when Chloe came in. "What did your phone do wrong?" Chloe asked as she kissed Beca on the cheek. "It was m-my d-dad... He a-asked us to have d-dinner at their p-place t-tonight..." "So...?" "I c-could say no b-because he h-hang up..." "So we're going?" "We'll h-have to..." Beca sighed. "Oh my god I have to pick out my clothes then!" Chloe started to stress. "Relax! Come h-here b-babe." Beca pulled her on her lap and kissed her neck. "J-just pick out s-some comfortable c-clothes." "Are you gonna tell them tonight?" Chloe asked. "I-I think s-so... If you w-want?" "Of course. I promise you I'll be with you..." "I know..." Beca looked at Chloe and leaned in to kiss her. Chloe kissed Beca and laid her arms around her neck. "I have to get dressed then." She mumbled against Beca's lips. "We s-still have s-some time..." Beca walked over to her bed as she pulled Chloe with her. She laid down and pulled Chloe on top of her. Chloe laid next to her and rested her head on Beca's chest. "I could lay here for ever..." Chloe mumbled. "M-me too..." Beca said as she played with a lock of Chloe's hair. "How do you think your dad will respond on... You know..." "I-I don't know... I t-think the s-stepmonster won't e-except it..." "We'll see..." Chloe whispered as she snuggled up against Beca. "We'll see..." Beca sighed as she kissed Chloe forehead.

Beca and Chloe sat in the car in front of Beca's dad's house. Beca was nervously playing with her bracelet. "Hey relax, everything will be fine..." Chloe said as she laid her hand on Beca's and she kissed her cheek. "I h-hope so... T-there is one thing y-you need to know..." -uh oh here we go...- Chloe thought. "You can tell me everything you know that." Beca nodded. "I k-know... It's about m-my sister P-Puck..." "You have a sister?!" Chloe asked surprised. "Well she's n-not r-really my s-sister, she's Sheila's d-daughter but it feels l-like she's my sister b-because we have such a great b-bond... She's the only one I miss from m-my family..." "Oh you never told me?" "I know..." "Are you scared she won't like me..." Chloe asked. "N-bo that's not the p-problem she will l-love, no adore y-you just like me." Beca winked. "But the reason I d-didn't tell you about h-her is because she's b-blind and she doesn't w-want my relationships to end b-because of that... And I p-promised her to never t-tell anyone about her b-before it gets s-serious..." Beca looked at her hands. "But what's wrong about being blind...?" Chloe asked curious. She couldn't believe that anyone would dump Beca because of her sister. "Well s-she's embarrassed about it I d-don't know why... But I'm the only one s-she really talks to and she was so s-sad when I left..." Beca felt sorry for her sister when she left but she had to. "I understand... We'll see how it goes now let's go inside." Chloe got out of the car and walked around the car to open Beca's door. Beca sighed and got out of the car. They discussed on their way to Beca's dad how they were gonna tell about their relationship. They both agreed to tell it during dinner. Beca knocked on the front door. They heard footsteps and her dad opened the door. "Hey Becs!" He greeted. "Uh hey dad..." "And who is this?" He asked looking at Chloe. "This is Chloe, m-my... Friend she got me into the B-Bella's." Beca's dad shook Chloe's hand and smiled. Then a blond woman walked towards them. "Hi, you must be Chloe?" She asked friendly as she shook Chloe hand. "Yes that's me." Chloe answered polite. A small girl with long brown hair ran towards Beca. "Hey there cutie." Beca smiled as she hugged the little girl. Beca lifted her up and kissed her cheek. The little girl giggled. "Say hello to Chloe. She's m-my friend and she's having d-dinner with us t-tonight, is that okay?" The girl nodded and held out her hand. Chloe shook it gently. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Who are you pretty girl?" The little girl giggled again. "I'm Puck." Chloe smiled. "Well nice to meet you Puck." Beca putted Puck down and the girl quickly grabbed Chloe's hand. "Puck... What did I say to you..." Sheila mumbled. "Oh right..." Puck quickly letted go if Chloe's hand. "It's okay, can you bring me to the dinner table Puck?" Chloe asked. Puck nodded. "Did Beca tell you about my eyes..." She asked in a whisper. "She did and I think you're very brave because you're so cool with it." Chloe whispered. The little girl got a big smile on her face when Chloe took her hand in her own again. "Follow me." The little girl said with excitement as she pulled Chloe towards the dinner table. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. Beca was glad that Puck liked Chloe and Chloe liked Puck.

They sat around the table and talked about random stuff when Sheila came in with the food. After a few minutes everyone had their food and was about to start. Puck searched her knife and fork with her hands and found them but Sheila stopped her before she got grab them. "Mom... Don't..." She mumbled. "Puck we talked about this..." "Yes, but I can do this on my own no! Stop treating me like a little kid!" Puck stood up. "Sorry..." She said to Beca and Chloe and she ran upstairs. "You h-had to do that d-didn't you..." Beca mumbled as she stood up. She asked Chloe to come with her and Chloe followed her upstairs. "Puck?" Beca asked as she gently knocked on the door. "Not now Beca, sorry..." Puck answered. "Can I come in then?" Chloe asked. Apparently Puck was surprised to hear Chloe. "Uh sure, come in..." Chloe looked at Beca. "It's okay g-go inside. Beca whispered. "I'll b-be right here." Chloe nodded and kissed Beca before she walked into Pucks room. It was a bright room with white furniture and some blue things. She spotted Puck sitting on her bed. "Hey." "Hey... Beca is still at my door isn't she?" Chloe staid quite. "It's okay she's just being a good sister..." "Can I sit next to you?" Chloe asked. Puck nodded. Chloe sat next to the little girl and noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were grey but so light that they looked white. "Where are you looking at?" Puck asked. "Your eyes, they're beautiful." "Oh thanks..." Puck blushed. "Chloe can I ask you something?" "Sure, everything." "Do you think I am weird...?" "Of course not! Why would I think that?" Chloe was shocked to hear Puck think that about herself. "Because everyone thinks it... They don't say it out loud but they do think it... I always need help and people always feel sorry for me..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey hey don't cry it's okay. Well I don't think your weird or stupid or helpless, I think you're special." Chloe said as she wiped away the tear. "Thank you Chloe... But I hope for you your child won't be like me later..." Puck sniffed. "I hope he or she will because you're an amazing child, your so smart and sweet." The little girl wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe wrapped her arms carefully around Puck. "Thanks..." Puck said when she letted go of Chloe. "Beca never cuddles with me because she doesn't like it... But I know she likes it that's why I force her to cuddle sometimes..." Chloe smiled at the little girl. "Are you Beca's girlfriend...?" Puck asked in a whisper. Chloe didn't know what to say. "I know you are... Beca never takes friends home for dinner with my mom..." "Oh... Uh..." "It's okay I like you and I'm happy that Beca finally found someone who will love her back like she deserves..." "I really love her and I won't hurt her I promise." "I hope so... Because Beca is my big sister and I don't want to hear her cry again over someone..." "Have you heard her cry before?" Puck nodded. "When she cried I walked over to her room and then she acted like she didn't cry but I can hear it when she's upset... And I can hear it when she's not telling the truth and I can hear it when she's likes someone..." Chloe knew this was about her. "You knew she lied when she said I was her friend didn't you?" Puck nodded and smiled. "Hey girls, ready to g-go downstairs again? I'm hungry..." "Yeah we're coming!" Puck answered. "Are you gonna tell my mom and dad about your relationship?" "Beca wants to tell it tonight... But she's scared." "Yeah I understand... She really hates my mom... But I'm glad Beca found you because I like you and I'm sure you're really pretty..." Chloe started to tear up. "Don't cry... I can hear you swallow you tears..." "Sorry you're just a little wise and brave girl." "I know, now lets go and have dinner sorry for interrupting it..." "That's okay." As they walked back towards her bedroom door Puck grabbed Chloe's hand again. "There y-you are!" Beca smiled. "Sorry for not letting you in..." "It's okay c-Chloe was h-here." "She told me she's your girlfriend..." Puck whispered as they walk down the stairs. "Oh d-did she?" Puck nodded. "No I didn't... Okay I did but look at her she's to adorable." Chloe winked at Beca. "I know." Puck giggled. They sat at the table again and Puck apologized to her mom. "Sorry..." "It's okay we all have our grumpy days."

"So Chloe tell me something about yourself?" Beca's dad asked. "Dad..." Beca groaned. "It's okay." Chloe smiled. "Well I don't know what to tell about my self..." "What are your plans for the future?" "Uhm I want to help people so I think I want to be a nurse or a doctor." "Hm mm." "And how about the love do you have a boyfriend?" Beca swallowed her food and almost chocked. "Wow take it easy Beca!" Sheila said. Chloe looked at Beca. Beca looked at her with stress in her eyes. "No I don't have a boyfriend." Chloe smiled at Sheila. "Oh well there will come someone I'm sure." "And you Beca?" Her dad asked. "Uh daddy! Will you get us dessert?" Puck asked. "Uh sure..." Her dad stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Sheila looked confused at Puck. "Is there something wrong Puck?" "No mommy everything is alright." Puck said with an angel voice. Then Beca's dad came back with ice. "What is it Beca?" Puck asked about the dessert. "Oh I d-don't think y-you like this..." Beca said. "What? What is it?!" "No I'll j-just take your p-part..." "Beca! Tell me!" Puck stood up and walked over to Beca who sat on her normal seat. She climbed on her lap and took her head in her small hands. "What d-do you want c-cutie?" "Tell me..." "Ask your m-mom..." "No you have to tell me..." "Or else?" "You have to cuddle with me all night long..." "It's ice cream!" Beca said quickly. "I knew it! You still have to cuddle with me..." Puck walked back to her seat again and started on her ice cream. After dessert Puck went upstairs to pick out a movie. Chloe, Beca, Sheila and her dad sad around the table. Beca knew this was the moment to tell her dad about Chloe. Chloe knew where Beca was thinking about and laid her hand on her leg. "Uhm dad..." "Yes Becs?" "Uhm you k-know I b-broke with N-Nate a while ago..." "Yes i know is he still bothering you?" "No it's just... I have a n-bew relation ship..." "Really? You should've brought him then!" "Well... I brought her tonight..." Beca laid her hand on Chloe's. Chloe looked at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "I-I don't understand?" Beca's dad looked confused. "Chloe is m-my girlfriend..." "Your girlfriend?! Since when do you like girls?!" "Since h-high school..." "But what about Nate?" "I thought t-that I-I would get o-over it..." "But you didn't? I don't understand Beca? Why didn't you tell me? And now you're telling me you have a girlfriend..." "Honey, I understand that this is really hard for her..." Sheila said. Beca looked at her with big eyes. She never expected her stepmother to help her. "But..." "Just l-let it go d-dad... I never told you b-because I was scared f-for reactions l-like this... B-but now I don't c-care anymore... I'm proud to call Chloe m-my girlfriend and I l-love her." Her dad nodded. He stood up and left the room. "Dad..." Beca stood up to follow her but Sheila stopped her. "I'll go talk to him go watch a movie with your sister he'll be alright." Sheila left the room to talk to Beca's dad. A tear rolled down Beca's cheek. "Sssh it's alright..." Chloe pulled her into a big hug and kissed her head. Then Puck came down stairs. "I found a movie!" Beca wiped away her tears. "V-very good c-cutie." Puck stopped walking towards the living room, walked straight to Beca and hugged her sister. Beca kneeled down and hugged Puck back. "I will love you no matter what... Daddy loves you too..." "Why are y-you so wise cutie?" Beca asked as she covered her face in Pucks hair. "Because you're my sister and you're my rolemodel so I have to be wise..." "Aw cutie, I'm s-so proud of you." Beca kissed her forehead and lifted her up. "So what m-movie did you choose?" "Beauty and the Beats." Puck showed the DVD case with the title in Braille on it. "Okay let's d-do this!" They sat on the couch and Puck snuggled up against Beca. Chloe sat on Beca's other side and laid her arm around her shoulder. Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a light kiss. "Please! I really like you Chloe but no kissing next to me please..." "Sorry cutie, y-you want a kiss t-too?" "No thank you!" Beca and Chloe laughed.

After the movie they were about to leave when Beca's dad and Sheila walked towards them. "Cutie can you g-get m-my jacket please and Chloe's too?" "Sure, which kind?" "M-mine is usual and Chloe's is cotton." "Okay be right back!" Puck stood up and walked away from them. "Beca... I'm really sorry... I just... I don't know I didn't expect it... And Chloe it's really not you! I swear..." "It's okay mister Mitchell." "No it's not okay, I'm really sorry and I know you will make my daughter really happy I can see it in her eyes." Chloe smiled. "Beca?" He looked at Beca who didn't say a word. "You walked away... L-like it was nothing... I told you m-my b-biggest secret and you j-just walked away?!" "Beca I..." "You d-didn't want to hurt me.., I know but you did h-hurt me..." Puck came back with their jackets. "Is this yours?" She asked Chloe. "Yes it is well done." Puck smiled proud. "We're l-leaving cutie. Sorry." "Ah can't you stay longer..." "Sorry... I really h-have to g-go visit us soon okay?" Puck nodded. "Beca wait! Listen I was dumb... I know and I'm really sorry I am glad that you found someone..." He looked at Chloe. "I don't have to warn you about the hurting and the consequences right?" "No sir don't worry." "Oh thank you I'm not good at that stuff... Will you forgive my stupidness Becs?" "I'll try... We have to g-go now." Beca hugged Sheila and lifted Puck up. "Are you and daddy okay now?" She whispered. "Don't w-worry about it cutie. It will be fine." Puck nodded and gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. They waved as they drove away. Beca sighed. "You did a great job babe." Chloe kissed her cheek and laid her hand on Beca's leg. "I h-hope so..." Beca said. "Let's g-go home and c-cuddle." "Yes please!"


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a few months since Beca told her dad and she still didn't really accept his reaction. He tried everything he even gave her a motorcycle for her birthday, but Beca was still hurt. Chloe was at Beca's dorm waiting for her to come back. She hadn't seen Beca in a week since she's so busy with the radio station with Jesse... Chloe still hated Jesse for what he had said to her. It was already late and Beca still wasn't there. Chloe was about to call her when the door went open and Beca walked in. "You're late... Again..." Chloe mumbled. "I know I'm so sorry! There was a lot of drama... There was a new cd stacker... Sorry babe." Beca kissed Chloe on her cheek. Beca's stuttering was almost gone since she did her exercises everyday. "You want to watch a movie?" "No thanks I'm tired..." "Wow! Chloe Beale doesn't want to watch a movie?!" "Not funny..." "Sorry... What's wrong?" "Nothing." Chloe mumble as she stood up. "What is it babe?" Beca mumbled against her skin as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist from behind. "You're never home..." Chloe didn't look at Beca. "You know it's busy at the station..." "I know but when you're home you're always talking about Jesse and the station..." "Are you jealous at Jesse?" Beca asked as she raised an eyebrow. "No!" Chloe said as she turned around. "Wow take it easy..." "What?! I have to take it easy?""Chloe..." "No Beca! I'm going to sleep. Goodnight! You can join if you have time." Chloe turned around and walked to the bed as her eyes were filled with tears. "Argh!" Beca groaned as she smashed the door closed behind her. She walked over to her motor and drove away.

Beca had been away for 2 hours now and Chloe started to get worried. Then Beca's phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Becky!" She knew it was Jesse."Uh no it's her girlfriend..." "Oh... Where's Beca?" He asked. "I don't know we had a fight and she left on her motor I don't know where she went..." "You had a fight?!" "Oh don't act like you think it's something bad..." "Chloe please... I really want to be friends okay? I'm sorry for what I've done..." "Sure... What do you want?" "Uh nothing, could you say her I called when she's back?" "Okay, bye." "Bye Chloe, I hope she's back soon." Chloe hang up and sat down. She sighed and covered her head in her hands. "Please come back babe, please..." She was about to call the police when she heard the door open. "Beca?" She asked with a vibrate in her voice. "Yes?" Chloe stood up and ran towards Beca. She stopped at the doorway and looked at Beca as she laid her helmet in the floor. "Is it okay if I take a shower before we talk..." Beca asked. "Uh sure..." Beca walked in side and Chloe saw she was limping. "Are you okay?" "Uh yeah I'm okay... Hit my foot against the uh wall..." Chloe knew she was lying. "I know you're lying..." Chloe mumbled. "I'm okay don't worry." Beca gave her a weak smile. Chloe just nodded. Beca was on her way to her closet when she suddenly tripped and fell on the ground. She bit her lip and held her leg with her hands. "Beca!" Chloe ran over to her and kneeled down. "What wrong?!" "N-nothing I'm fine..." She tried to stop Chloe by reaching out her hand, but when she saw Chloe's big shocked eyes she knew her hand was covered in blood. "Uh..." Beca stood up and groaned. "Were does the blood come from..." Chloe asked. "It's nothing..." "Beca..." Beca sighed and turned around so Chloe could she the side of her leg. Her jeans were ripped open and covered in blood. Her skin was damaged and bleeding. "What happened?!" "Uh... A small kid didn't stop for the red light and I had to stop really quick and my motor slipped away..." "You fell?" "Yeah... But it's okay it's nothing..." "It is definitely something Beca! And stop saying its nothing. You have to clean it!" "I know that's why I was about to take a shower. And I lied because I don't want you to worry about me..." Beca looked at the ground. "Never lie to me again okay..." "Okay..." Now Beca was lying again but she had to. "Well I'll get you a towel and stuff, you go to the showers okay?" Beca nodded and kissed Chloe's lips. Chloe kissed her back. "Sorry... I'll explain it I promise..." "It's okay." Chloe gave her another quick kiss and walked to the closet. Beca left to go to the showers and grabbed her phone before she left. She called Jesse. "Beca?" "Yes it's me! You didn't tell Chloe when you called me, right!" "No don't worry I didn't tell her." "Okay..." "But what happened?" "Chloe thought I was cheating I think... We have to be careful..." "Indeed! Just tell her something to make her less worried." "I will. Thanks I have to go now bye." "Bye Becs." She hang up and waited for Chloe at the showers.

After they cleaned Beca's wound, they laid on the bed and cuddled. "I've missed this..." Chloe mumbled against Beca's neck. She laid snuggled up against her chest with her leg between Beca's. "Me too babe." Beca kissed her head and rubbed her back. "So what were you gonna explain to me?" Chloe asked. -Shit...- Beca thought. "Uh well its actually a secret..." Now she got Chloe's full attention. Chloe looked at her. "Tell me!" "I don't know if I can tell you..." "Please..." Chloe looked at Beca with big puppy eyes. "No! Not the puppy eyes!" Chloe kissed her lips and rubbed Beca's leg. "Chloe..." Beca moaned. "Tell me..." Then Chloe stopped with rubbing. Now Beca looked at her with puppy eyes. "First tell me..." "Okay but don't tell Aubrey!" Chloe nodded. "I am away a lot because Jesse and I are helping Stacie to organize her proposal to Aubrey..." "What?! She's gonna propose?! Oh my god that's so sweet!" Chloe jumped up. "No, no, no come back her." Beca pulled her back into their cuddle position. Chloe laid her leg between Beca's again and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for telling me." "Do I get my reward now?" Beca asked with a grin. "You're injured..." "So..." Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloe shook her head and laughed. "Your a weirdo, Beca Mitchell..." "I know, but I'm your weirdo." "That's true." Chloe smiled as she smiled into a kiss.

"When are Chloe and Aubrey coming?" Beca's asks as she runs towards Jesse. "They'll be here in 5 minutes stop stressing! It's just I party remember?" "I know I know..." Beca mumbles. "Hey dad, Sheila, Cutie!" Beca walks over to her dad and stepmother and gives them a hug. She picks up Puck and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Is Chloe here?" "No she'll be here in a minute." Puck smiles. "Thanks for coming." Beca says to her dad. "No problem. I'm always ready for a party. Hey Jesse!" "Hi mister Mitchell. Come with me I'll show you where the drinks are." "Can I stay with you?" Puck asks Beca. "Sure cutie. Shall we go to Stacie?" "Yeah." "Hey cutie!" Stacie says as she rubs Pucks arms lightly. "How are you?" "I'm fine how are you?" "I'm good! You want to come with me and get a drink?" Puck nods enthusiastically. "Okay then." Stacie takes Puck from Beca. "No alcohol Stacie!" Beca yells as they walk away. "Don't worry darling." Stacie yells back. Then someone covers Beca's eyes. "Guess who?" She hears someone whisper in her ear. She turns around and kisses the lips of her girlfriend. "Hey you." She smiles. She looks at Chloe. She's wearing a light blue strapless dress with white heels. "Wow!" "Thank you." Chloe smiles as she spins around. "You look gorgeous." "Aw you're such a cutie." Chloe kisses her again. Before Beca could kiss her back they were interrupted by Stacie. "There's Chloe! And Aubrey!" She puts Puck on the ground and walks over to her girlfriend to say hello. "Hey cutie!" Chloe said as she hugs Puck. "Hi Chloe." Then the music starts. "Oh will you dance with me?" Puck asks with big puppy eyes. "Of course!" She gave Beca a quick kiss on her cheek and walked with Puck to the dance floor. After a few songs Beca walked over to Chloe and Puck. "Can I dance with Chloe now please cutie?" "Sure!" Beca helped Puck to her dad and then walks back to Chloe. "I didn't know you can dance?" Chloe said with a grin. "Ha-ha very funny..." Then a thousand years started to play. Beca looked at Chloe and held out her hand. Chloe grabbed her hand and laid her other hand on Beca's shoulder. Beca gently laid her arm around Chloe's waist. "So... is Stacie going to propose to Aubrey tonight?" Chloe asks. "No I don't think so..." "Why not? It's the perfect moment?!" "I know, but I think she isn't going to propose to Aubrey at all..." "Why not?" Then Beca goes down on one knee and holds out a ring for Chloe. "Dear Chloe, since the moment we met I knew you were the most beautiful and special girl I've ever met. I am lucky to call you my girlfriend, but I don't want to call you my girlfriend anymore... I want to call you my wife... Maybe it's quick but I think we're meant to be together so what do you say? May I love you for a thousand years?" Chloe nods like crazy as tears stream down her cheeks. Beca stands up and slips the ring around Chloe's finger. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and kisses her. It wasn't a normal kiss this was a special kiss. A passionate, meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart everyone clapped. "Sorry I kept it a secret..." "That's okay." Chloe smiled. She thought this moment couldn't be more perfect but then her parents walked in. "You called my parents?!" Beca nods. "I love you so much!" "I love you too future miss Mitchell." Chloe smiled like an idiot and kissed Beca again. Her fiancée...

-THE END-


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue*

-6 years later-

Beca opened the door of their appartment, which they bought a year ago. She walked over to the bright living room where she found her wife laying on the couch watching tv. Chloe smiled when she saw Beca. "Hey." "Hey there beautiful." Chloe sat up and laid down on Beca's lap when she sat next to her. She laid on her back and looked at Beca. Beca smiled at her and kissed her lips. "How are you?" "I'm fine just a little tired." Beca nodded and laid her hand on Chloe's belly. "And how is our little peanut?" She asked as she kissed her belly. Chloe giggled and laid her hand on Beca's. She had been pregnant for 9 weeks now and her belly started to show a little. "What are you watching?" Beca asked as she looked at the tv. "Our wedding video..." "Again..." Chloe nodded. "Aw look how little cutie was..." They saw Puck in a purple dress and her hair curled. Then you saw Chloe in her white wedding dress. Everytime Beca saw her in that dress she couldn't say a word. "You looked so beautiful..." Beca mumbled. "So did you!" You saw Beca in a purple dress. "Yeah but nothing compared to you." Beca kissed her forehead. "It has been 5 years already..." Beca sighed. "And I love you more everyday." Chloe smiled. "Oh you're so romantic." "I know..." Beca said with a grin. "Oh Aubrey and Stacie called!" Chloe said as she sat up again and snuggled up against Beca. "Oh okay. Why?" "They want to have lunch with us this afternoon." "Okay and you said yes I think...?" Chloe nodded. "Of course you did... You little cuddle addicted girl..." Beca grinned as she laid her arm around Chloe's waist. "I just like cuddling with you..." "And I like cuddling with you." Beca said as she kissed her head.

They arrived at the restaurant where they'd meet Stacie and Aubrey. Stacie and Aubrey got married a year ago after a lot of whining from Aubrey because Stacie thought marriage was useless. "Hey! There's my pregnant friend!" Aubrey yelled when she saw Chloe and Beca's coming their way with there fingers linked. Chloe waved and gave them three kisses when they got closer. "Hey Becs, used about the idea of becoming a parent?" "Not yet but it will come." Beca laughed. "Let's get inside we have to tell you guys something." Aubrey said with a smile. "Now you have my attention..." Chloe laughed as they walked inside. Chloe sat next to Beca and didn't let go of her hand. They ordered their drinks. "So... What is it?" Chloe asked. "Well..." Aubrey said as she grabbed Stacie's hand. "We're going to adopt a child..." Aubrey said filled with joy. "What?! Oh my god guys that's amazing!" Chloe squealed. "I know right!" Beca looked at Stacie who was very quite. "Uhm babe I have to go to the toilet." Beca said as she looked at Stacie and gave her a look so she would follow her. "Uh yeah me too, why don't you show the photos honey?" "Good idea!" Aubrey stood up and kissed Stacie's cheek. Stacie gave her a weak smile and followed Beca to the toilet. Beca didn't go to the toilet but walked outside the restaurant and stopped when she was sure Aubrey and Chloe couldn't see her anymore.

"What's wrong Stace?" Beca asked Stacie. "Nothing..." "Oh come on I know that look... Just tell me." "It's just... I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent..." "Oh... Is that the problem?" Stacie nodded. "That's normal Stace that you think that I think it too... But Chloe convinced me that everything will be okay and I believe her, and I'm sure you and Aubrey will be great parents!" "You think so?" "I don't think it I know it." "Thanks Becs you're awesome." Stacie hugged Beca. "Hey I only cuddle with Chloe.., and cutie..." "Yeah how's cutie?" "She's okay she has some trouble with her mother... You know she slept at our place for a while?" Stacie nodded"She was really upset wasn't she?" "If never seen her that way... it scared me..." "Yeah I understand. But you did a great job by helping her." Beca smiled. "Now lets go back inside." Beca said. "Beca?" "Yes?" "Thanks." "It's okay, that's what friends do right?" Stacie nodded and followed Beca inside. When Chloe saw them coming she knew they weren't at the bathroom. She just nodded at Beca and Beca nodded back that everything was okay. "So how's work, Chloe?" Chloe had become a children psychologist after she graduated. "Oh it's awesome! I love the kids and they love it when I listen to them and understand them." "Sounds good! How about you, Beca? how's the DJing going?" "Pretty good actually Jesse and I are working at a radio station and I can play my own mixes and you know it pays." Stacie nodded. After lunch they said goodbye and they drove to Beca's dad's house.

Before they could knock they heard Spot bark. Spot was Puck's dog, he helped her. She got him 2 years ago and he had became her best friend. Puck opened the door and smiled because she knew Beca and Chloe came. "Hey little sis!" Beca said as she kissed her cheek. "Hey Puck." Chloe greeted. Puck was 15 years old now but the most people thought she was 18 because she was so wise and mature. Too bad she had a lot of fights with her mom. Puck thought she could have some more freedom but Sheila was scared something would happen to her. That's why they had a lot of fights and sometimes Puck slept at their place to calm down. It didn't bother Beca or Chloe, they liked it when Puck was around. "Hey dad, hey Sheila." Beca greeted as she walked into the garden. "Hey Spot." She petted the dog who laid in the sun. "Hey Chloe, how are you?" "I'm fine Sheila thanks for asking." "How's the baby?" "Well we had an echo yesterday and everything looks good." Beca smiled. The echo was the most scary but also beautiful thing she ever saw. "Did you get a picture?" Her dad asked. Beca got a copy of the picture out of her wallet and showed it to her dad. "Aw he or she looks beautiful already." Sheila smiled.

"I wish I could see it..." Puck mumbled. "Hey cutie don't be upset. When he or she is born you can hold him or her all day." Beca tried to comfort her but she knew this was hard for Puck. "But I can never see him..." "It's okay..." Chloe walked over to Puck and hugged her. "When are we going to ride again?" Chloe asked. Puck got a big smile on her face. "Can I ride again?" "Sure! It was fun right?" Puck nodded. Since Chloe took her to the horses of her moms friend, she had been obsessed with horses and riding. "Well that's really sweet of you Chloe but shouldn't you take it easy now you're pregnant?" Sheila asked concerned. "I appreciate that you're concerned but don't worry Sheila I've been riding since I was six and I know those horse so it will be okay." "Okay as long as it's save for you and the baby..." "Sheila she said it's okay so stop whining about it..." Beca said irritated. Chloe yawned. "Okay, we're going now Chloe's tired." "No no I'm fine!" Chloe protested. "Uh uh we're going come on." "Okay okay..." Chloe mumbled. They said goodbye to Beca's dad and Sheila. "We're going riding soon okay cutie?" Chloe said to Puck as she hugged her. "Okay." Puck smiled. "Okay see you later little sis! Bye bye." She kissed her cheek and helped Chloe into the car. When they got home they changed into some comfy clothes and settled on the couch. "Well this was an exhausting day..." "Uhu..." Chloe snuggled up against Beca's chest and kissed her. "I love you." "Love you too babe." Beca smiled. It was perfect. She had a beautiful appartment, a beautiful wife and she was going to be a parent. Her life was perfect.


End file.
